Dreams of You
by Kristin Elizabeth Owens
Summary: When Trey begins to dream of wolves and visions of a vampire plague her, can she believe in the unbelieveable to be keep the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1: The Good Life

I do not own twilight, only the original characters and the plot.

* * *

Trey's footsteps echoed all around her as she jogged the wooded lane that ran in front of Jacob Black's house, as well as her own. She would only be alone until his drive; they ran together every single day without fail. Usually, during the school year they ran before dawn, but, seeing as school had already let out, they waited until mid-morning. Jake wasn't exactly an early riser, and, as he was her only running partner slash best friend, she was lenient. The slightly warmer temperatures of the summer felt wonderful to her. She smiled as she heard a second set of footfalls behind her, catching up and keeping even with her.

Trey would never admit it to herself, but she compared every guy she ever met to Jacob Black. He was without a doubt beautiful, but he was sweet and constant and he never let her down. Jake had his long black hair tied back in a knot at the base of his neck, but a few stray strands kept falling into his face. He unconsciously blew them back. Trey chuckled at that. Jake looked at her, eyes full of questions, and smiled. It was very endearing. He'd shot up from the boyishness of his figure and was now lanky and muscled. When someone mentioned it, Trey always took credit for making him run every day. She shook her head and turned back to the road ahead.

"So how'd it go with _Bella_?" she said distastefully.

He looked at her with a slight warning. His father had bribed him into delivering a message to her.

"Well, other than the fact that she probably thinks I'm nuts now, pretty well I guess . . ."

Trey snickered. She had a strange dislike for Isabella Swan that she couldn't explain. She found it difficult to be charitable when Jacob talked about the girl.

"You're just mean, Atreyu. Evil. Cold-hearted."

She narrowed her eyes and huffed at her full name. She was only half Quileute, and her darling mother had an obsession with the NeverEnding Story throughout the whole pregnancy. Her father was so free handed with her mother that he consented to anything the woman wanted. Jake _loved_ to tease her by saying that she was lucky to end up with Atreyu rather than Falkor or Rockcrusher. She always engaged in attempting to beat him to death, but that had become increasingly more difficult since he had started his growth spurt.

"I don't know, Jake, there's just something _about_ that girl that irks me . . ."

"I know," he said, "But for me its more her boyfriend that something's off with. I just get this urge to rip him apart and burn the pieces sometimes." Trey eyed her best friend.

"That's called jealously, you know," she stated pointedly.

She should have known it would backfire. Jacob smirked evilly.

"Oh is it? I never thought a tough girl like _you_ would be jealous of someone like _Bella_."

Trey faltered in her steps a little, but caught her rhythm back almost immediately. Jealous? Her? Of Bella Swan? Doubtful, very doubtful.

"HA!" she sang, "_Me_?! Jealous of that clumsy fragile trouble attracting idiot?" she snapped.

Jake's eyebrows shot up and he held his hands up in defeat.

"Truce!" he said dramatically.

She shoved him with all her weight, causing him to trip up and have to catch up.

"Not fair!" he whined a little.

She laughed. She quickened her pace, forcing him to keep up.

"You know, you're pretty strong for a chick."

"I know," she said simply, grinning.

Jacob couldn't help but smile at her. She _was _strong for a girl. And fast. And things that would make most girls squeal she handled like a . . . well, a guy.

"So," he said, eyeing her mischievously (which she somehow happened to miss), "Wanna race?!"

Jake said thrusting an arm at her a little too enthusiastically and darting forward.

"Oh!" she breathed as she was thrown off balance and rolled into the ferns that bordered the road.

_Oh he is _SO_ going to pay for that_, she thought as she quickly recovered herself and pushed herself to a full sprint. Jake was fast . . . but he wasn't that fast! She had the weight class on her side, plus, like he said, she was strong for a girl. Trey grinned so hard her cheeks began to ache as she closed the gap between them. Jake had slowed thinking his little cheap shot had won him the race.

He noticed the hard pounding of her quick steps as she came up on him and passed in a hot pink and black blur. He kicked it into high gear to salvage his "sure win". Trey laughed breathlessly. This was what she lived for. She was pushing herself to the limit. A limit, which, to Jacob's dismay, led her to the storefront four steps ahead of him.

She stopped abruptly and put her hands on her knees breathing heavily. Jake was mirroring her actions next to her. She laughed again as she stood and put her arms above her head. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him.

"Beat-you-_again_!" she gasped. He looked at her incredulously.

"No-freaking-way!" he countered, "I-want you- _tested_! Steroids!"

They laughed together. He hugged her to him with one arm.

"Hey, if it isn't the most beautiful girl on the rez," a well built boy said. Trey smacked him gently with her fist.

"Hi Quil," she said sarcastically. Embry, ever the quiet one, ticked his hand in a small wave.

"Embry," she greeted him, "_I'm_ going in to get some water, want some?" Jake smiled at her sheepishly.

"You're not going to poison it are you?" Trey eyed him as if considering it.

"Nah, who else would I have to run with, even if you _do_ have to stoop to dirty little tricks to _try_ and keep up with me?"

Jake feigned a wounded expression and covered his heart dramatically. She smiled and slapped at his shoulder.

"You guys want?" she offered motioning to Quil and Embry.

"No, thanks though, Trey. . ." Embry replied politely. She nodded and turned her attention to Quil.

"I _want_. . ." he said sarcastically, but seeing the droll look both she and Jake gave him, he quickly edited his sentence "No, thanks . . ."

Trey rolled her eyes and tugged her ponytail holder down as she turned on her heel to enter the store. Her raven hair spilled over her shoulders and she shook it as she roughly brushed through it with her fingertips to reassemble the makeshift knot It was damp from her exertion, but she liked knowing she accomplished something. She made a beeline for the bottled water and grabbed two. Digging in her snug pink hoodie she pulled out the cash and got in line. As she tugged the hem of her "almost too short"(as Jacob complained) athletic shorts she heard music blaring suddenly. The Good Life by Three Days Grace, one of her favorites. She never thought to look and see where it was coming from. She paid for the water and whirled to get back to her friends, but instead she collided with a hard black something. She immediately started apologizing.

"Omigod, I'm _so_ sorry-"

Her words became a lump in her throat as she noticed that the black something was actually a navy blue polo covering a very toned torso. Her eyes moved up slowly, sheepishly, as she found the russet colored neck and angelic face attached to said torso. It was only when he stepped sideways and she did too that she realized that he had caught her arms rather than let her fall on her rear in front of god and everybody. She smiled remorsefully.

"Hi Paul."

He didn't look mad. On the contrary, he looked amused. Before he spoke he smiled full on, making Trey's heart flutter. She swallowed hard as he looked at her, black eyes sparkling.

"Hi Trey," he said and nodded toward the parking lot, "Running with Jake again?" She smiled more easily now.

"Uh . . . yeah, every day."

"I know. I've seen you." She twitched a little in surprise. Trey wasn't aware that Paul knew she existed.

"I pass you guys every once in a while. You look like you love it." She nodded looking down shyly.

"Yeah, something about the physical exertion, and the wind . . . I don't know . . ." He looked away.

"It clears my head," they said in unison. Both looked at each other in awe then broke into a smile.

"Well, you should join us one day," she offered

"That actually sounds like fun," he said.

"'Kay, just let us know," she said backing away.

"Hey, Trey," Paul called. She turned gracefully.

"Yeah?"

"Um do you have any plans later?" She smiled broadly.

"Not that I know of . . ."

"Great, so there's this bonfire out on the cliffs . . . interested?"

She bit her lip. No _way_ was she going anywhere without Jake in case something happened.

"Sure, Jake and I will be there," she replied.

"Cool. So can I pick you up around sunset?" She nodded.

"We'll be ready."

He nodded giving her a once over. She turned and controlled her instinct to run outside and tell Jake all about it.

Said best friend gave her a heartbreaking smile as she walked toward him. Trey felt strange as her stomach filled with butterflies. She faltered. That was _not _a normal reaction. As quickly as she had noticed, though the feeling was gone. She frowned little studying Jake's bright smile as he approached. When he reached for his water, his fingers lightly brushed hers. Trey jumped at the tiny contact. Jacob glanced her over inquisitively.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered a little too quickly.

Jake pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow amusedly. His eyes shifted to something behind her and back quickly. His eyes hardened the slightest bit. It was as if he'd realized something he didn't like. The usual light in his features dimmed as Paul approached.

Trey smiled. Jake gave him a once over as if assessing his fighting ability. It was a known fact that Jake, Quil and Embry cared not at all for Paul Hunter. His reputation alone kept them fuming, and the fact that Paul was the richest kid around…well, they didn't appreciate very much. She gave her best friend a pleading look. Jake sighed as he approached and plastered a smile, only Trey could tell was fake, onto his face. Paul extended his hand and smiled in greeting. _God PLEASE let Jake be nice_, Trey thought.

"Hey, Jake, you up for tonight?"

Jake grudgingly shook his hand, friendly façade in place, and glanced toward Trey wondering what in the hell she'd gotten them into. She smiled nervously.

"Oh-um- Paul invited us to the bonfire they're having out on the cliffs."

Realization dawned in Jake's features. He gave Trey a look that said "you got some 'splainin to do". She nodded shortly once. Quil and Embry glanced at each other irritably.

"Yeah," he said carefully, "Sure, sure." Paul was shaking Quil and Embry's hands in the process.

"Great. Trey's house, sunset," he said cheerfully, "You guys game?" Quil and Embry glanced at each other.

"Possibly," Quil said shortly, "But _some_ of us have to work or help out our parents, so I guess if we're there we're game." Paul raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Great, so," he said turning to Trey, "Looks like we're gonna have a blast. I'm gonna go hit the waves. Later."

Trey couldn't help but smile. Paul sauntered to his brand new car. _That_ could be part of the reason that the trio disliked him. Paul had just turned sixteen years old, but drove the latest model Ford Mustang GT that had come out, complete with red racing stripes. It was then Trey realized that it was the source of her song. _Huh_, she thought, _at least he's got good taste in music_.

He sent her a smoldering glance over the glossy black cab. She gave a small confident wave. He smiled brightly as he disappeared into the driver's seat. The engine purred as he shifted into gear. She gave an involuntary shiver. He flipped the radio to a Seether tune. Oh yeah, he knew his music. He gunned the engine, speeding off out of view. Trey turned back to the guys.

"What?" she asked innocently in response to their accusing glares.

" 'What' she says," Quil quipped, "Well, gotta go see if I'm gonna have free time to hang out with 'Paul freaking Hunter'. Later guys." He and Embry turned and stalked away.

His sarcasm was animated by his actions. Trey looked down, feeling a little hurt at Quil's actions. Jake's evident irritation dissipated as he saw her downcast face.

"Hey," he said, tapping her chin lightly to make her look up at him, "Don't do that. Its cool-" She raised a doubtful brow.

"Look Trey, it'll be fun. Really. They just resent his money and the fact that he never had to work a day in his life. Paul seems . . . um . . . o_kay_ . . . to me," he forced out. Unconvincing, obviously. Trey pursed her lips.

"Yeah, Jake, real believable." He smiled sheepishly.

"I just don't know him. I'll give it my _best_ effort I promise."

She nodded, still looking a bit depressed. Jake sighed and looped his arm around her neck and dragged her toward the road. She followed carelessly, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Trey, its not that . . . _Quil_ doesn't like him . . . Its just that I think that there are some feelings there that haven't bubbled to the surface yet. Like, I think . . ._ he_ is confused about how he feels about you, considering you're his best friend and stuff. And you know Paul's reputation. Its just strange that suddenly he's noticing something that I-_Quil_- has known for years."

Trey had the distinct feeling that they weren't talking about Quil at all. It frightened her that that thought left a warm feeling on her skin. Rather than ask what it was Paul was noticing that "Quil" already knew she opted for escape. She smiled at Jake's attempts to make her feel better.

"Hey," she said more lightly, "Wanna Race?!"

She shoved him with all her strength, knocking him down to one knee as she shot toward the wooded path ahead.

"Not Again!" Jake shouted after her, regaining his upright position and running as hard and fast as he could to catch her.

The path was narrow and littered with logs and small brush everywhere. Jacob's clumsiness and weight disadvantage increased by a tenfold as he tripped his way down the path. He could see her ahead of him. Her coppery toned legs lifted to hurdle a particularly big log. His heartbeat quickened, and it had nothing to do with the running. She flitted in and out of his line of vision several times before he finally reached the clearing above the diving cliff.

Before he could stop himself, he scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"_Now_ who's the cheater?!" he taunted tickling her ribs as she clawed at his back trying to escape.

They were laughing so hard tears ran down their faces. Jake tripped over his own feet and sent them crashing to the ground, somehow managing _not_ to land on top of her. After the initial shock of the fall, their entangled limbs became tingly and they began laughing again.

They laid that way for a while: Her head on his shoulder, their legs wrapped together, smiling and whispering about cloud shapes. Trey turned to look at his face. Feeling her scrutiny, Jake shifted to face her. She brushed a stray hair back. Jake closed his eyes and gently grabbed her fingers. Her breath came quicker; he studied her hand. He gave a small smile and matched their palms together. Hers was tiny compared to his.

Trey opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. This was wrong. She felt a tingle as he caressed her palm with his index finger. She was suddenly aware of their proximity. Aware of how their heads were angled toward each other, how her skin felt wherever he touched it.

"Jake!" she squealed, causing him to jump, "You're all sweaty!" She laughed pushing him away. He pursed his lips and smirked incredulously.

"Well you ain't exactly clean and proper yourself, sweetheart."

"Now I'm going to smell like you all the way home!" she said smacking his shoulder.

"Well, we better get headed that way so _Paul_ doesn't notice," he said bitterly.

Trey disentangled herself from him and sat up. The waves crashed against the rocks causing her to smile.

"_I've_ got a better idea," she said cryptically. Jake sat up abruptly.

"Trey . . ." he said apprehensively.

She leapt lightly to her feet and sauntered toward the ledge. Kicking off her shoes and socks and removing her hoodie, she shook her arms. Jake's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her coppery abdomen. She was standing there in a sports bra and her skimpy shorts. He swallowed hard. The Gods hated him. . . that was the only explanation he could come up with.

"Trey . . ." he said more forcefully as his stomach did a flip flop.

Her impish smile warned him of her intentions. He leapt up and started toward her, forcing the flow of images that had started to the back of his mind.

"Don't. You. Da-"

Trey made a running leap off the rock. Jake's breath whooshed out of his lungs as he made it to the edge in time to see her flipping through the air in form so perfect any gymnast would be envy green. When she plunged into the water he held his breath, preparing to attempt the suicidal leap of faith to save her if need be.

Trey popped to the surface and paddled to shore. He scooped up her remaining apparel and stormed down the winding path and met her halfway. She was laughing.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?!" he roared, stopping her laughter mid "ha".

"Jake-"

"God," he said more gently and jerking her to his chest for a hug, "What were you thinking? Huh? You could've been killed!"

Trey stiffened under the embrace. When she realized that she like the way she fit with him a little too much, she pulled away. Jake had a perfect Trey-shaped wet spot on his shirt now. They laughed a little at that. When her shoes and jacket were back in place, she let Jake pull her to his side again and they walked back toward home. Silence ensued the whole way. When they stopped at Jake's driveway, he reluctantly let her go.

"Guess I'll see you at sunset."

She nodded and turned to go. She remembered something, and before she could chicken out, she turned back.

"Jake?" He turned and smiled.

"Yeah?" She felt color rising into her cheeks as she formed the question.

"What was it 'Quil' has known for years that Paul is just noticing?"

Jake looked at the ground and shoved his hands in the pockets of his basketball shorts.

"How beautiful you are."

* * *

A/N: So this is my first Twilight fan fiction! It takes place kind of off centered: between Twilight and New Moon, During New Moon, and Part of the beginning of Eclipse. I used the Timeline on Twilight Lexicon to base my own timeline on so I hope it fits well. I like constructive criticism, but not plain out bashing my writing... I worked really hard trying to get it to come out just right and I'd appreciate it if you have anything negative that will HELP the story, let me know, but if not, please keep it to yourself. I do, however, LOVE reviews! Feel free to guess what's going to happen because half the time I don't even know... my stories are 90 percent character driven! Thanks Look forward to hearing from you!


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up In Vegas

I do not own twilight, just Trey her sister and just about anything else unfamiliar.

* * *

Jake grasped the sides of the sink and looked at himself hard in the mirror. He didn't _look_ like he was losing his mind, yet he had just told his best friend that a hypothetical Quil had always thought she was beautiful. Trey was a smart girl. She _knew_ that he was talking from the heart. He was an idiot.

He swept his satiny black hair back from his face as he walked to his room. She was gonna kill him. . . but she hadn't yet. In fact, she'd smiled. Then the turmoil started. He liked _Bella_. Trey liked _Paul_. It would never work. But he couldn't deny it. When he thought about her impish grin on that ledge, he smiled. When he thought of how she looked standing there before she jumped, his skin burned, his breathing quickened. When he thought about how it felt to lay on that ground wrapped up in her, Jacob felt strange. It took him a moment before he realized that he was longing to hold her like that again. _Shit_, he thought, _I'm falling for my best friend._

* * *

Trey fidgeted around her room. She tried to sit and download music to her computer, but she thought about Jake's favorite songs. She sat on her bed, but realized that the stuffed animal she was wringing the life out of was the one Jake had given her for her thirteenth birthday. She immediately tossed it at the head of the bed and jumped up. She cranked up her Ipod speakers and pressed play. The Good Life, by Three Days Grace, Paul's car, Paul's smile, Jake's reaction to the invitation, Jake's arm around her as he tried to make amends . . . _Damn_ it. She swatted at it until she resorted to ripping it out of the dock. God. Did everything point to Jacob Black?

She looked around her room irritably. She saw the picture they had taken at the beach not long ago. Trey was wrapped in Jake's arms leaned back against his chest. He had leaned in and rested his head against hers and they were both smiling broadly. Trey had taken it of course. She traced the signature white ribbon she wore in her hair and smiled. He always tugged that bow.

"Ugh," she huffed as she fell dramatically back onto her bed.

God... now how to get Jake out of her head. What was something he hated? She sat up and looked at her Ipod, grinning evilly. _Take that Jacob Black_, she thought.

She snatched the thing up and took the stairs two at a time to the living room. She plugged her electronic savior into her home entertainment system. Her younger sister Sarah (Yes _she_ got the normal name) poked her head around the column archway that led into the kitchen. Sarah was quite sure that Trey's impending Sweet Sixteen birthday was causing her to go mad, and secretly hoped the world ended before she made it to that age.

Trey was dressed in a yellow baby doll tee, white cotton shorts and what appeared to be fluffy terrycloth flip flops. Sarah stared wide-eyed. Their matching raven hair was tied up the same: in a knot with a white ribbon tied around it.

"Um . . . T-Trey?" she asked nervously.

Trey started at the sound of her sister's voice. Sarah was only a year younger than Trey, and was built close to the same. She smiled. This wasn't normal. Trey usually yelled at her sister or something to that effect.

"Saaarah!" she said thoughtfully. Oh God.

"Trey? Are you drunk?" Sarah asked fearfully, "Or is it drugs?"

"No, retard, we're going to have a silly girly moment."

Sarah's eyes widened. Oh something was _definitely_ not right.

"Um –"

Trey hit the play button and cranked up the volume. Katy Perry blared through the house. She danced around psychotically and grabbed Sarah's hands. At first Sarah was still scared, but after a second began dancing around with her sister. They grabbed utensils and began to sing into them at the top of their lungs. Oh what a sight.

* * *

Paul pulled up to Trey's house. He was a little early, but he noticed Jake walking up beside the car. Good, they could leave early either way.

"Hey, man, are Quil and Embry coming?" Jake shook his head.

"Quil's grounded for some ungodly reason and Embry had to help his mom," he replied.

They frowned at each other as they heard the God awful noise pouring out of the house.

"Is that-" Paul started.

"_Katy Perry_," Jake whispered, horrified.

They both paled slightly as they approached the porch. Jake was brave enough to knock, which wasn't heard at all. Being practically part of the family, he opened the door cautiously as if there had been a bomb planted inside. Paul and Jake looked at one another at the sight they beheld.

By the time they arrived, Trey and Sarah had made it to Waking Up In Vegas. The girls we're dancing around bouncing and shaking their hips in time with the music. They were punching the air when it wasn't their turn to "sing" of course. Paul's jaw dropped as he watched them. Jake looked down and crossed his arms over his chest, then proceeded to cover his face with his hand.

"Well," Jake muttered, "She's officially a chick."

Paul grinned. Wow. She had a crazy side. And she was absolutely adorable when she was showing it. About that time, Trey noticed them standing in her living room. She froze and swallowed as she realized exactly who it was. She dove for the remote and switched Katy off to deal with her guests.

"Katy . . . _Perry_?" Jake asked exasperatedly.

She blushed. Sarah had somehow escaped the whole situation and disappeared. She tossed the wooden spoon onto the couch quickly as if trying to dispose of evidence and look innocent. She smiled vaguely and spun to go change clothes. Paul chuckled. Jake shot him a look.

"What?" he asked, "Jake you can't say she wasn't absolutely adorable."

Jake mumbled something that sounded like "I guess". Paul chuckled again. He was about to have a great night.

Trey scolded herself the whole time she pulled on a light blue shirt and buttoned on her white denim shorts. Lock the door. She knew she'd forgotten something. Now the gorgeous boy downstairs was going to think she was losing it, just like her sister did. She slipped on her Mark Ecko's and took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the doorknob. When she came downstairs, Paul smiled warmly. She felt butterflies. Jake intercepted her and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. Paul looked amused.

"You're in back," he said politely to Jake.

Trey looked between them. Jake looked ready to snap and Paul just smiled, but it was a challenging smile. _Great_, she thought, _battle of the egos_. Jake, however, smiled suddenly. Trey grew nervous. When Jake smiled like that . . . well the end result almost always was grounding or suspension from school.

"Hey, Trey, you gonna be mad if I bail? I mean I'd be like a third wheel . . ._right_?" _No._

"We-ell . . . if you don't wanna go . . . I mean Paul and I can have fun without you . . ." _Ha! Take that traitor._

"I might still show up, but since you guys are kinda going on a _date_ . . . Billy had said something about going up to visit Charlie and _Bella_." _Bitch! Ugh! Low blow asshole!_

"Well, have fun with _that_, I guess," she replied sweetly, "Don't wait up, I'll just see you on the road tomorrow . . . if I'm up that early."

Paul raised an eyebrow and opened her door. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek and slid in eyeing Jacob triumphantly. The rage in his face was evident. She wrinkled her nose and wiggled her fingers in a wave. Paul started to shake Jake's hand but settled for shutting the door and going around the car. Jake spun on his heel muttering crankily as he headed back toward his house. While she was busy looking smug, Paul slid into the driver's seat . . . gracefully she might add.

"Um . . . did I miss something?" he asked with a laugh as he started the car. The beast under the hood purred. Trey fought off a shiver.

"Nope, not a thing," she said. He chuckled and shifted it into gear.

Trey smiled as she forced her mind off of her best friend and back on her _date_ with Paul. She looked over at him realizing that she had no idea how to act. He flipped on his Ipod and began to scroll through the songs.

"Now, now," she flirted, "Its dangerous to do that and drive, you know?"

His eyebrows shot up as she slid the device from his fingers. It escaped neither of them that with the smallest of touches, they jerked back a little. As Trey scrolled through his music, she came across a playlist titled Running Music. She eyed him. She began to go through it. There were a few she had never heard before, but a good percentage of them were the same as hers.

Paul shifted skillfully as she delved into his musical preferences. She kept peering at him, trying not to get caught. She set it on some random song, deciding, he supposed, that it would be better that way. Framing Hanley blared in the speakers. Paul turned it down.

"So . . . you're a Katy Perry fan?" he teased. She blushed and faced him full on.

"Yes, yes I am. And if you _ever_ repeat what you saw tonight you'll die in your sleep." Paul laughed out loud.

"Deal," he said as he sobered. She looked at him carefully, surveying every detail. His eyes drew her in as they sparkled.

"What?" he asked.

"Er-nothing." She looked away quickly. Paul smiled at her.

"So, you like Framing Hanley?" She smiled at the boy before her. He looked far older than his sixteen years.

"Yeah," she said, a little enthusiastically, "But Three Days Grace and Breaking Benjamin top my most played list . . . I'm kinda into everything though. . . ."

"Me too."

"Couldn't tell," she teased tapping the Ipod in front of her. Paul smiled.

"So, this car? You had to buy the one I wanted huh?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"_This_ is my baby. I've worked since I was eleven to save up half the down payment. My dad matched what I had saved. Ergo, the sweet ass ride."

"You. Work," She said slowly and seeing the look on his face, " I- I mean I always thought you were a 'spoiled little rich kid'."

She winced at her own honesty. Paul was amused.

"Well, my parents are rich. Not me. And everything I've ever gotten I worked for."

"What do you do?" He lifted a brow again.

"You really want to know all this?" She nodded eagerly.

"Okay, well a lot of here and there stuff, but mostly I work for my grandpa on his ranch. Fixing fences, etc. It pays my notes," he said nonchalantly.

She tilted her head to the side and studied him in a new light. He was cocky because he had a reason to be. Huh. Never would've guessed.

"So . . . This is what I know about _you_," he said smiling at her, "You're in my class, right? You'll be sixteen in five days, and you like _various_ music artists," this gained a faux glare, "and you're probably the prettiest girl on the rez."

Oooh. He was smooth. She felt the competitive streak flare inside her. He wanted to play like that? She could too.

"Right. And here's what I know about you: You're cocky, you have a reputation for being a man whore, you have a great taste in music and cars, and you're a little different than I expected."

"What _were_ you expecting?"

"Well, for starters, I didn't really expect you to ever speak to me."

"Why's that?"

"Okay, here's where it gets a little offensive… You always hang out with the 'in-crowd'. Me? _So_ not even close to the 'in-crowd'. Jake, Quil and Embry? Same lyrics different tune. You avoid us; we avoid you. I mean it's like a law of the universe or something. You belong among the 'beautiful people'. The 'beautiful people' don't pay us any attention." She eyed Paul cautiously.

"So am I to take that to mean you think I'm beautiful?"

She gasped at his bluntness. Well…yeah…but she wasn't telling him that. He smiled at her.

"Yes," she answered honestly. Crap. He smiled and reached for her hand.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was inspired by actual events... well the Katy Perry part anyway... Yes that's right, I was caught dancing around singing at the top of my lungs to Waking Up In Vegas... Go ahead Laugh... Fun Fun... Anyways, there's one more chapter before we start to graze the New Moon part... But I had to set the stage, you know? Reviews are very welcome, please please please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Vampires Will Never Hurt You

The night had ended too soon. Trey had forgotten all about Jacob and his not so subtle hints that he'd discovered underlying feelings for her. Paul turned out to be exactly as he appeared in the car. Confident, a little cocky, but fun. Instead of hanging around the fire and listening to everyone else, he'd taken her walking along the beach. They'd talked about everything. He'd pretended to try to kiss her several times, but pulled away last minute studying her reaction. He was walking her to the door at that moment.

"Close your eyes," he said softly. She raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the last four times you said that you tricked me." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I was just teasing and you know it." She looked at him drolly.

"Come on, Trey, please."

"No. I don't trust you." Paul stroked her cheek and gave her a dramatic pleading look.

"Ugh," she said, smiling, as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly every one of her senses were heightened. She could feel his breath, if only slightly. His fingertips set fire to her cheeks as they trailed down to her jaw and lifted her face a little. She couldn't help but feel as if he was smiling. Paul leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against hers softly. Trey had to consciously remind herself to breath and scold her knees for trying to give out. But, however, as quickly as it happened he bent to whisper in her ear.

"Goodnight."

And with that, Paul released her and sauntered to is car. Trey glared in his general direction as she opened her eyes. She skulked inside and slammed the door. She knew he had seen that and she also knew that he was chuckling as his tactic had more than likely gotten the reaction he wanted.

She was running through the woods somewhere on reservation lands, though she wasn't sure where. Her lungs burned from the effort to keep going. She longed to look behind her, but she remembered what Jake said.

"_Run, Trey, run as fast and as hard as you can and get to him. You have to trust me okay?" She nodded as he slightly shook her. His hands were trembling, their temperature burning her skin. As she took off she heard a sharp ripping noise followed by the loudest most fearsome growl she'd ever heard. _

_ So she ran on. She came into a clearing and tripped up, catching herself and kept running. Paul was running toward her as hard as he could. He snatched her arm and slung her behind him as he crouched on the balls of his feet staring in the direction she came. She cowered on the ground. Paul was shaking, just like Jacob. Something wasn't right. She heard a low snarl behind her and spun, still crouched to investigate. _

_ Three wolves broke the tree cover. They were huge. She gasped and backed toward Paul. They were poised to attack. _

"_Paul!" she whispered breathlessly. _

_ She turned back around. The woman with flaming red hair had come after her after all. She was moving quickly as two more of the huge wolves came out. Paul started toward the psychotic woman. His trembling had increased. She was terrified by the look on his face. The woman smile evilly. Paul growled. He actually growled. There was a sharp ripping sound identical to the one she'd heard before and Paul no longer stood as her protector. In his place, stood a silver wolf, like the others. Trey felt faint. He began to circle. The woman grinned at the challenge. She began a complicated dance. The wolves leapt at her from every direction. She somehow slid past them all, including Paul. Trey didn't even realize what was happening until she was lifted off the ground. The woman's teeth didn't hurt at first when they sank into her exposed neck. She screamed. _

"Ow!" Trey hollered as she looked up from the strange angle of her head.

She was on her bedroom floor, all her weight on her neck, head trapped under her left shoulder, her bottom half suspended on the mattress and tangled in the covers. Sarah stood at her bedroom door looking terrified.

"I heard you screaming. . ."

Trey tried to right herself but just succeeded in falling fully from the bed.

"I'm fine," she said shakily rubbing her neck, "It was a nightmare…"

That was a definite understatement. Little did she know it was just the beginning.

Paul hadn't told her he'd call her. He hadn't said much except goodnight. It was disconcerting. She lay in her bed, exhausted from her sleepless night. After her collision with the floor and the realization that it was a dream and only a dream, she couldn't even force herself to sleep. Her dreams had never shaken her like this. She rubbed the spot where she'd been "bitten". It was tender enough, but she figured that was more so from the dramatic angle she'd been laying in than anything else.

She realized that she was shaking and forced herself out of bed. It was time to run. Maybe it would clear her head. She donned athletic shorts and a racer back shirt and her running shoes. She practically hurdled the staircase and made it out the door in record time. She had to get it out of her head.

She stretched her legs a little and took off at a pace faster than her normal jog. She was nearing Jake's driveway as her dream began to come back vividly.

"Run, Trey, run as fast as you can and get to him."

She faltered a little grabbing her head with both hands as a dizzy spell wracked her mind. She shook her head determinedly and forced herself to keep running. She was too preoccupied to notice Jake joining her.

"Hey," he said sheepishly.

She screamed and jumped away from his voice, causing herself to twist an ankle and fall to the ground. Jake stopped immediately and stared at her. She had _never_ been frightened that easily. Especially not when he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ah, crap. Ow. Ow. Ow," she fussed, emphasizing each "ow" by banging her good foot against the ground.

Jake reached for her. She looked at him, not angry or upset, just looked at him.

"Run, Trey, run…" She shook her head roughly. As soon as Jake's hand touched hers, pictures flashed through her mind.

It was snowy. Jake had been on a date with Bella. He was burning up with fever. Billy met him at the door and commented on how weird Jake was looking. He snapped. His skin exploded and left standing in his place is a gigantic russet colored wolf.

Trey jerked back and gasped. Jake held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't mean to scare you-"

"Its fine," she whispered.

He reached for her again. She braced herself for the onslaught. It didn't come as he lifted her from the ground and headed back to his house.

"Hey, you don't look so good."

She bobbed her head noncommittally. She was in shock. What in the _hell_ was going on?

The familiar roar of Paul's car could be heard outside Jacob's house. He was dressed in a very informal outfit, complete with work boots and gloves in his back pocket. He had called Trey's house several times before her little sister not-so-kindly informed him that she had an accident while running and was at Jake's house until her mother got off work. She practically spat the number at him. Paul opted for not calling before showing up. _Jake will love this_, he thought sarcastically.

He parked out of the way and picked up the white rose, Tylenol, and Ace bandage from his passenger seat. He smirked at his little joke. She was bound to at least smile, even if her ankle was sprained. Before he could make it up the steps to knock, Jake held open the door grudgingly. Paul respectfully shook his and Billy's hand upon entering.

He spotted Trey on the couch looking quite off put. He fought back a smile as she pouted. Her arms were folded and there was a crease between her brows. She was attempting to express just how irritated she was that she couldn't just walk it off like she wanted to, but she fell completely short by looking utterly adorable.

"Hey there," was all he said. She visibly relaxed her features, trying to appear calmer than he was sure she was.

"I brought you a present," he said smiling briefly, "Sarah told me what happened. I figured I'd come check on you."

Her eyes lit up a little, but she raised a brow. He chucked the pill bottle to her. She caught it and looked at him drolly. He suppressed a giggle as he positioned himself at her feet on the floor, hiding the rose on his far side and unclipping the ace bandage.

"That is for the pain, though I'm sure you'll protest to taking it. This will help support it so you can't further injure yourself by trying to walk it off."

She narrowed her eyes and glanced at Billy and Jacob as if they were coconspirators. Billy looked thoroughly amused, Jake looked like he was suppressing a few choice words. Paul gently wrapped her ankle. She watched him. He sure was going through a lot of effort to win her over. Maybe Jake was wrong, maybe there was something other than her looks he was after. He looked up at her with those sparkling obsidian eyes sparkling. His small smile made her smile. It was impossible to help it. He reached down beside his leg and lifted the long stemmed white rose.

"_This_ has no significance what so ever to the condition of your foot, but I thought of you when I saw it." She gasped a little taking the rose. The ice was broken.

For the next three days, Paul visited in the evening after work. Trey was almost always caught up and about on her ankle. He had threatened several times to leave unless she got off of it and let it heal. She grudgingly agreed. He'd brought movies from his obviously vast and up to date collection every night so far. Her mother eyed him suspiciously every time he sat beside Trey and made any kind of physical contact what so ever. Trey's father seemed to adore him, though Trey suspected it was to tick her mother off.

Tonight Paul sat against one arm of the couch with Trey's pillow in his lap. She was forcing him to watch The Labyrinth, which she had recently acquired, rather than whatever he'd brought that night. He just stared blankly at the TV. She was so into the movie that she didn't even notice him playing with a strand of her hair.

"Hey," he said suddenly, "Tomorrow's the big day huh?"

"Yep," she said absentmindedly.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, cake, candles here with the parents and Sarah."

"No big blowout?"

"Nah, I'm not really good with that kind of thing, plus my foot makes that difficult anyway."

"Hmm," was all he said. She completely missed the devious look on his face as the goblin king danced with the heroine.

Trey eyed Paul suspiciously. He was smiling way too mischievously. She had a feeling this had something to do with her birthday present. They were headed back to her house at the speed of light, though she couldn't see the hurry. The cake and ice cream would be there regardless of what time they arrived. It _was_ after all her birthday. Paul grinned at her and took her hand. Oh yeah, something was definitely up. They pulled up, the engine revving unnecessarily. She opened her door and fought to get out. He had already come around to her side. She scowled. She had been trying to convince him that she was perfectly well capable of walking. He wasn't relenting. He helped her up.

Paul had somehow convinced Trey to go to an early movie in Port Angeles. She wore her Doc Martens…well one of them… and light blue jeans with a rather feminine shirt. She felt very out of character. Her hair was falling in soft curls around her shoulders; her bangs were braided off to the side. He was dressed accordingly. She much preferred the "after work" look. It suited him. It was more natural. She let him support most of her weight across the yard.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness took over. She nearly fell, but gripped Paul for support. He stopped alarmed. She slid to her knees as easily as she could without damaging her already hurt ankle.

Paul was smiling at her by the beach. Paul was sitting alone at the school in La Push. He was depressed over something. He was walking the halls ditching class. He felt strange, not sick, just off. His temperature was well above what it should be.

"_I don't know Em," Jake was saying around the corner, "I miss her like crazy. I mean I know I made more out of it than I should, but she's still my best friend, you know?"_

"_Yeah, man, but that shiner? It looks nice." Jake laughed._

"_Should have seen it the day after! She's got helluva right hook, that one. But I guess she had a right, I mean I _did_ kiss her…"_

Paul knew they were talking about Trey. He began to shake. Instinctually, he spun and ran the opposite direction. When he burst into the parking lot and headed to the tree cover ahead. He knew something was wrong with him. What was happening? He felt as if his bones were rearranging, his skin was tearing. He clawed at his head as he stumbled forward into the green haven. He screamed, unaware that he was far enough away from civilization by now that no one could hear him. He kept running. The pain got the better of him as he tripped. Before he could hit the ground, his body exploded. The gigantic gray wolf was laying in his place breathing hard and whimpering. A black wolf like him approached. The silver wolf let out a howl of despair.

Trey hadn't realized that she was clutching her head shaking it back and forth. Paul had a hold on her wrists trying to calm her down. He looked a little frightened at her tearstained face. She stopped abruptly and stared at him. He said nothing, but pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Trey," he whispered as she cried into his shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Paul!" she whimpered, "That's exactly… well, not exactly, but that's what happened when…" She motioned to her ankle. He took her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"Are you alright?" She nodded slowly.

"Dizzy spell," she whispered, not wanting to admit what had really happened.

"Can you handle people right now? Because just inside that door is your surprise party. If you can't just tell me, we'll leave." She looked at him and smiled weakly through her tears.

"You planned a surprise party for me?" she asked quietly.

He flashed her that smile she loved so much. She kissed him before she knew was she was doing. Paul was surprised to say the least.

"Yeah," she said, pulling back, "I can handle it."

Paul lifted her in his arms and carried her toward the threshold. She clung to his neck terrified of falling. Paul chuckled at her apprehensive expression. He set her down, brushed the remaining evidence of her breakdown from her face and smiled.

"You ready?"

Trey nodded as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!!"

She looked around at the partygoers. Jake and his father, Embry, Quil, her parents and sister, a few of her friends from school and some of Paul's that she didn't know. She looked up at Paul. He did all this for her? Wow.

Trey lay in her bed fighting sleep. She had forgotten the dream and visions that had harassed her as of late during the party. Everything had gone beautifully, everyone laughed and mingled; Jake even played nice with Paul. Trey had been so happy. After everyone left, her father allowed Paul to carry her to her room with the condition that the door stay propped open. As if Trey was _that_ kind of girl anyway. He had asked about the picture of her and Jake, trying to be nonchalant, but seeming a little jealous. She promised him that once she was better they would have plenty of pictures to put up in her room and laughed. He had kissed her goodnight and headed home. That was three hours ago.

She had dozed for a few moments after changing into her pajamas, but a new dream donned her subconscious

Bella was at the Cullen's house. She was opening a small flat envelope…a birthday present. She cut her finger. The blonde male… Jasper… his demeanor changed completely. He launched himself in her direction at blinding speed. Bella's boyfriend… Edward… slung her roughly through the air, she landed on the stack of crystal plates. Her arm was gashed, no one realized as they tried to calm Jasper. Carlisle, the "father", was the only one who could stay. They were vampires.

Trey had woken up screaming, again. The Cullens? That weirdo family from Forks? No way. It was just a dream. Things like vampires didn't exist. She couldn't figure out what was going on with her head. Fictional monsters disguised as her best friend and boyfriend and the strange family she knew hardly at all? Maybe Sarah was right… Maybe turning sixteen _was_ driving her mad.


	4. Chapter 4: How I Disappear

I don't own twilight...

* * *

"Come _on_ Jake! Please?" Trey said shaking him dramatically by his shirt. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Trey, we've been through this, I really _really_ don't want to go with you to Paul's house _again_." She pouted attractively. He had half a mind to agree when she did that.

"No. Besides, Quil and Embry are coming over to work on the Rabbit." _Right._

"Liar," she accused simply.

"I'm not lying." _Liar._

"Whatever, I just won't ask you again. You're so mean and hateful Jacob Black, I don't know why I let you be my best friend." He smirked.

"Because you know you love me no matter what I say or do. Because, as you so _skillfully_ put it one day, I'm _your_ Jacob and you don't know what you'd do without me."

The argument was over. Trey would be going alone. She wasn't sure of herself around Paul's friends. Jared was nice enough, but she didn't really know the rest of them. She felt a little bad about that, since they'd been dating about two months now… But she and Paul had this thing. She'd begun to notice it a few weeks in. When they were together, nothing else mattered. When they were in a crowd of people, they were the only ones there. They hardly ever left each other's side anymore. Their respective friends were all feeling a little neglected. Jake was the only one really speaking to her anymore since Quil had been avoiding her, and Embry was pretty shy anyway he didn't speak much.

She turned quickly away from Jake and dramatically stomped toward her house. Jake grinned at her antics. She wouldn't get her way this time. He was masochistic when it came to her, but not _that_ masochistic. It bothered him enough to know that theoretically every second she wasn't with him she was with Paul. It was even more difficult to see her with him. However, he had to allow that Paul was completely taken with Trey. When he looked at her, Jake could tell she was the only person he saw, and for that he was grateful. He smiled sadly as he walked out of her yard and headed toward his house.

* * *

Trey stared out from the balcony outside Paul's room. Well, Paul's _rooms_. His parents had made the connecting room a game room, complete with pool table, three different gaming consoles and a huge flat screen. The testosterone in the air had been a bit much for her as Paul and Jared played pool while the others hooted and hollered occasionally, playing some wargame on the 360. She'd escaped to the balcony.

She leaned forward on the iron railing and thought of Jake.

"_Run, Trey, run…"_ She mentally shook herself and banished the memory. She'd had other dreams, other visions… Sam Uley, the "hall monitor on steroids" as Embry had christened him, was frequent in them as of late, as was the big black wolf. She'd begun to _see_ Jared too. She shivered. Suddenly, the almost expected dizzy spell blurred her brain again.

_Leah Clearwater was grieving. Her father had passed. She was running through the woods away from her house. She was trying to escape the agony she felt when she looked everywhere seeing her father's favorite memories. She was trembling. The physical pain was barely noticeable past the pain of her broken heart. She'd already lost Sam to her cousin; she had no one to run to. With a sharp ripping noise, Leah became one of the big wolves that Trey so frequently saw._

Trey was beginning to get control of herself when the visions came. She didn't cry anymore. She was still visibly shaken by them. When Paul gently touched her shoulder, she didn't scream or fall off the balcony, though she did jump a little.

"Another dizzy spell?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, fighting the urge to laugh hysterically. That was one way of putting it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they looked out at the sunset.

"You want me to take you home?"

She shook her head. Whenever the visions came, she only wanted to be in his arms. It was the one place she felt normal. Someone hollered and there was a crashing sound from the game room.

"Ugh," was all Paul said as he kissed her cheek and went to investigate.

Why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was happening in La Push? Something unavoidable... Something that involved the people she loved, and so she, herself. She shivered again.

* * *

When Paul dropped Trey off, he kissed her briefly and, seeing that her mother's car was the only one home and she still held a certain dislike for Paul, he declined coming in for a while. Trey exited the car on cloud nine. Things were finally going the way she wanted them to. She watched him drive away before entering the house.

Immediately upon entering, she had a feeling of foreboding. It could have been the five large suitcases or Sarah yelling at her mother that she was "effing nuts". She slowly ascended the stairs and stopped outside Sarah's room which was adjacent to her own.

"That's the end of it, Sarah! I can't take it anymore! We're leaving and you have no choice. You, your sister and I are going to stay with Grandma Ruth for a while until I can find a new job and get you set up in a decent school."

Sarah burst into tears. Trey began to tremble. Moving? What about dad? She hadn't realized that she'd said it out loud until Sarah assaulted her with a desperate hug and cried into her shoulder. She put her arms around her sister as her mother zipped the suitcase with a huff.

"I don't want any lip from you either, Atreyu," she snapped, "Your stuff's already packed and about to be loaded in the car. Your savings account has been emptied and I have it in my bag…"

Her mother's voice began to fade away with that. Moving? Leaving dad? Leaving dad meant leaving La Push. Leaving La Push meant leaving Paul… what would she do without Paul? She felt her heart start hammering. Her breathing became labored. She felt a pain she couldn't explain. Leaving La Push meant leaving Jake… and Quil and Embry too. She'd go crazy without Jake. And Quil and Embry, even if they were mad right now, they'd get over it. Sarah ran from the room and locked herself in the bathroom. Trey backed slowly away. Paul's house was too far. Where else could she hide?

Her feet carried her down the stairs, her mother screaming after her, and across the yard to the well worn, but heavily wooded path she and Jake used when they weren't running. She ran full sprint. The green blurred around her in the darkness, her face felt cold as ice. She burst through the opening behind Jake's house and skipped the house completely, knowing that he'd be working on his pet project in the garage. She came through the door, slamming it against the wall and didn't stop until she was in Jake's arms. She buried her face in his chest, realizing just how tall he'd gotten as she did so.

Jake stood there, a shocked expression plastered on his face. His arms were held up in surprise, covered in grease, a wrench in one hand, some part to the Rabbit in the other. He chanced a look down. That was the second they both realized that she was crying. Not just crying, bawling her eyes out. He dropped what he was holding and grabbed her shoulders, peeling her off of him and making her look up.

"_What_ happened?"

He automatically assumed it was something to do with Paul. Trey calmed herself enough to explain before he could open his mouth and issued death threats toward the boy that had come to mean so much to her.

"M-my mom… W-we're leaving!" His expression turned anxious.

"What do you mean leaving?"

"M-moving… to Oregon… She's leaving my dad!"

He pulled her into his chest and rested his cheek on top of her head. No. This couldn't be happening. He was losing her in a whole different way now.

"S-she's gonna know you're here, Trey," he whispered.

"I didn't have anywhere else I could run Jake," she answered.

He'd have to let her go; he knew it. It just wasn't legal to kidnap a sixteen year old girl in the state of Washington. _If only_, he thought bitterly. His instincts took over and he made her face him again. He crushed his lips to hers; it might be his last chance. She kissed him back before she realized what she was doing and froze. He pulled slowly back, eyes wide. Shit. He'd really done it now. Her eyes were wide for a split second, then narrowed, before all he saw was fist.

"Oh Jake!" she squealed, "I'm so sorry! Well you know you deserved it, but I didn't mean to hit you."

He stood up from behind the seat he'd fallen over covering his eye. He couldn't help but laugh a little. That was his Trey. And what was even better, he'd realized his feelings were strictly platonic.

"Its alright," he insisted, "I won't say I didn't mean to kiss you, but it was a test I've been itching to try and it worked. I've been dying, since that day Paul asked you out, with jealousy so I thought I was harboring feelings for you, and now I know I don't feel anything when I kiss you… well except pain," he continued indicating his now black and swollen eye.

She was shocked. She couldn't help but smile. The pair they made. He looked really funny with only one eye, and when she voiced that opinion, he laughed and told her to look in the mirror. There was black grease all over her where he'd comforted her. Well, at least this was back to normal.

"There's no way you can just steal Billy's truck and take me away huh?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking that kidnapping is sort of illegal."

She smiled sadly. The sounds of tires echoed from the driveway. Jake held her hand and winced as Billy called his name.

"Time to go," he whispered. Her eyes welled up with tears as he dragged her out the door.

"Will you tell Paul-"

"I'll tell him," he agreed as they stood outside her mother's crossover. She frowned.

"You didn't even let me tell you what to tell him," she retorted. He gave her a look of knowing.

"I already know." He hugged her once more. Jake watched the tail lights fade from view.

* * *

Paul was worried. No one had answered at Trey's house; he had a very bad feeling. Jacob nor Billy answered their phone either. He was en route to said house. Trey's house was dark, but then he knew her father worked some nights. He assumed that he just hadn't made it home yet. Why her mother's car was gone, he had no clue. He turned into Jake's driveway a little too fast and fishtailed. He'd have to apologize to Billy about that.

He knocked on the door before he was fully aware he'd gotten out of his car. Jake answered.

"Hey Jake," he said through gritted teeth, then frowning a little, "What the hell happened to your eye?"

"Um…long story, totally unimportant."

Paul raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask about Trey. Jake cut him off.

"She's gone Paul," he said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets and joining Paul on the porch.

"Wha-" Paul started. He felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. Gone?

"Her mom went completely psycho last night, and left her dad. She wasn't allowed to call anybody or anything. She tried to 'escape' and ran down the path in the woods to the garage, but her mom knew where she was and came and took her…"

"Where'd they go? I'll go get her," he forced the dizziness away. His head was spinning.

"That would be illegal, Paul. And anyway I'm not really sure except Oregon. She wanted me to tell you something, because she wasn't sure her mom would let her call or anything, you know, in case we told Mr. Jim?"

"What did she want me to know?" he whispered, his voice threatening to break over the lump in his throat.

"That she loved you." That was the night the fever set in.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review please...


	5. Chapter 5: Thunder

I don't own Twilight, I just borrowed them to play around in my favorite imaginary world!

_

* * *

__Seth Clearwater's change was coming. He was on the beach. The day was darker than most. The rain rose from his skin as steam as he chucked rocks across the violent surface of the sea. He was broken by his father's passing. He'd tried to find comfort in Leah, but she was such a bitter harpy these days. He couldn't say he blamed her. She was taking it harder than him. He supposed everyone had a different way of dealing with it. _

_His bones ached. It was like they were all moving around or something. As it grew more intense, he tried not to shout out. He felt as if he were about to explode from his skin. He shook violently as he raced toward the woods. Just outside the safety of the tree line, there was a sharp ripping noise as a big sandy wolf took Seth's place. _

Trey woke with a sharp gasp. Not Seth now too. God. As if her life wasn't ruined enough already, her visions were getting worse. Sarah gave her a worried look. They looked at each other for a long tear stained moment. Sarah hugged her knees and put her head down on them. They were at a gas station. It was all Trey could do not to bolt from the car. It was a nice thought, but she was pretty sure she had no idea where the hell she was at in relation to La Push. She was also pretty sure that neither Paul nor Jake would be able to find her before her mother did. How long had they been driving? It was daylight now.

She rested her head against the window. She closed her eyes and let memories flow. She felt her mother get back in the car. Paul flashed in and out of her mind. He smiled her favorite smile before fading. Jake was the same. Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam… Sam? Leah? Seth? She shook herself back to reality. Leave it to her mind to betray her. She felt the tears flow. They dragged her back into her subconscious. There were no dreams this time.

* * *

It had been a week since Trey had left. No. Trey had been legally kidnapped. Paul hadn't slept very much at all. Most nights, he'd sat up staring at the photo's she'd left in her wake. There were ones at the beach, her hair spilling over her shoulders blowing in the wind; ones after running with Jake, not his particular favorites as Jake frequented them; ones from his grandfather's ranch, where she was petting the big palomino stallion; and his favorites, ones of her laid back in his arms both of them grinning broadly, and the one from her birthday. He smirked at this one. Trey looked beautiful, even after her breakdown in the yard. He had her around the waist, Jake around the shoulders. They were surrounded on their respective sides with Jared, Trey's favorite of his friends, and Quil, Embry and Sarah. He lightly traced Trey's face.

He missed her so much that the pain was almost physical. It hurt to think about her. He supposed that made him masochistic. He didn't care. Jake had said she loved him. And, Jake explained gently, he'd seen it from the second they laid eyes on each other that fateful day back in June. She loved him… and she'd never know the extent of how he felt about her. She hadn't called, as Jake had warned.

Paul had stared at his cell phone anyway. He was avoiding everyone. He'd tried not to pester Mr. Jim, but the couple of times he'd talked to him, he hadn't heard anything either. Jake, who he had no problem pestering, hadn't heard a word. Paul was at a loss. How could he be given something so amazingly perfect and have it stripped away in the same second? It was torture.

His nagging heat flashes didn't help. He could physically feel his natural body temperature rising. He didn't feel sick, though. Not like fever. His body was changing. He couldn't deny that. But he _could_ keep it to himself. Sick Paul equals visitors. Visitors equal temper fits. Temper fits equal broken things. He was not in the mood for any of that.

School would start the next day. He seriously considered for a moment that skipping would be a good idea. But then, the thought of possible distraction with irrelevant things like algebra problems appealed much more.

Work was becoming slightly more tedious. Okay that was an understatement. It was a lot more tedious. He'd begun to notice that the animals, particularly the horses, were doing their best to avoid him. The dog, however, rather than being the cranky bitch it always was, had become attached to his hip. He attributed this to his growing temper and the fact that he was more depressed than he'd ever been before. His fuse was growing shorter and shorter by the day.

He sat on the balcony, back pressed against the cool gray bricks, staring out at he moon. A wolf howled somewhere in the velvety darkness. Paul's hair stood up on the back of his neck; goose bumps raised on his arms. He could feel the wolf's pain in that howl. Had the one he loved left him too?

* * *

"Atreyu-"

Trey scowled evilly at her mother as they faced off in the doorway of Sarah's and her shared room at her grandparent's house.

"You're a cold hearted evil bitch _mother_!" she spat, slamming the door in her mother's face as hard as she possibly could. Something fell somewhere in the room; lots of things rattled, including the window panes. She flipped the lock. Her mother beat on the door, her snarls muffled by the heavy wood.

"Nice one!" Sarah quietly praised.

Trey threw herself onto the too small twin sized bed. She glanced toward her sister. She noticed what had hit the floor. The picture of her at her birthday party. It held all her favorite people. Paul and Jake on either side, surrounded by Jared, Quil, Embry, and Sarah. She righted it and threw herself back on her pillows. Sarah continued to study her, as if assessing when she was going to fully snap. It was hopeless. Every time she tried to sneak a phone call, even to her dad, her jailor intervened.

Her mother was pushing her to the limit. Sarah was right to wonder when the snap was coming, because she could feel it herself. She began trembling. Her skin felt as if it was on fire. Great. She was getting _sick_ because of the stress. Thanks a lot mother.

She felt a vision coming.

_Edward Cullen was leaving Forks. His entire family was leaving. Bella wasn't wanted. She was broken. She followed him, the vampire, into the woods. Of course she got lost. It was Bella. It was so dark. Suddenly Sam Uley was carrying her. He stood in Chief Swan's living room flanked by Jared and … Paul? Paul looked severely different. He was bigger in every aspect of the word. His face was older, more mature, looking. His obsidian gaze was angry, his demeanor cold. He was no long the Paul she fell in love with._

Trey shook herself. Ugh. _Bella_, she mentally spat. The image of Paul haunted her. She was afraid. If these psychotic pictures… no she refused to finish that thought. There were no such things as vampires and werewolves. No matter _how_ real these visions seemed. She was just a nutcase. A trait, obviously, she had inherited from the woman still beating on the locked bedroom door.

* * *

Paul sat alone for the second day in a row. His temper kept even Jared at bay. He hadn't eaten since Saturday, and it was now Tuesday. He stood and dragged his books from the table. He walked broodingly toward his locker. He was walking the halls contemplating ditching class. He felt strange, not sick, just off. His temperature was well above what it should be.

"I don't know Em," Jake was saying around the corner, "I miss her like crazy. I mean I know I made more out of it than I should, but she's still my best friend, you know?"

"Yeah, man, but that shiner? It looks nice." Jake laughed.

"Should have seen it the day after! She's got helluva right hook, that one. But I guess she had a right, I mean I did kiss her…"

Paul knew they were talking about Trey. It fit. Jake's reluctance to talk about his black eye was the number one sign. He began to shake. Instinctually, he spun and ran the opposite direction. When he burst into the parking lot and headed to the tree cover ahead. He knew something was wrong with him. What was happening?

He felt as if his bones were rearranging, as if his skin was tearing. He clawed at his head as he stumbled forward into the green haven. He screamed, unaware that he was far enough away from civilization by now that no one could hear him. He kept running. The pain got the better of him as he tripped. Before he could hit the ground, his body exploded. The gigantic gray wolf was laying in his place breathing hard and whimpering. A black wolf like him approached. The silver wolf let out a howl of despair.

* * *

Trey slid down the locker to the ground. Her legs were too weak to support her. This vision had been different. Paul had changed. At the end, though, the vision was different from the others. She cold hear Paul's agonized voice.

"_What the hell is happening to me?!"_

"_You're changing," Sam Uley answered sadly, "You're a shape shifter, Paul. The legends of the tribe are real. You'll never go back. Not as long as there are cold ones, vampires, around our tribal lands. You've been called. You're a protector now."_

Paul's cry was the agonized howl Trey had always heard before. She had to fight to breathe. Every part of her told her that it was real. She refused to believe that Paul was a giant wolf in hypothetical sheep's clothing. Things like this just didn't happen in the real world. This was a metaphor of some kind, and one she didn't like in the least.

When the vision of Jared's change came two weeks later, she was in her English class.

_Jared was doing his daily workout in gym: running. He felt strange. He was suddenly in violent pain. He slacked up. He shook his head. Something wasn't right. He glanced around. No one would notice. He shot off toward the woods. When he was far enough away that he couldn't hear the team anymore, he felt the bones rearranging. He clawed at his scalp. The ripping sound echoed. The Jared-wolf froze. His short, but thick, brown fur stood on end._

"_What the f-"_

"_Its alright, Jared," Paul said quietly, "The first time's always the worst." Sam explained to Jared what he'd explained to Paul. _

Trey had dry heaved and ran from the room. She couldn't control herself when they were that vivid. It was exhausting. She began to hear Paul, Sam, and Jared at random after that. Always discussing controlling tempers or holding their shape together or strategy against the red headed bloodsucker.

Yeah, when she heard that one she'd frozen mid-stride. _This is nuts_, she scolded herself. _Nuts? You're the one seeing your boyfriend turn into a big silver wolf_, herself argued. Great, now she was having mental conversations with herself. Maybe she really _did_ need help, as Sarah had so often pointed out.

* * *

It had been a month since Jared's change. She could still hear the three at random. She couldn't be hallucinating. If that was so, she'd be hearing Jake in there instead of Sam Uley. She'd given up trying to figure it out. Trey felt the familiar wave of dizziness set in and slipped into the bathroom.

_Edward Cullen was leaving Forks. His entire family was leaving. Bella wasn't wanted. She was broken. She followed him, the vampire, into the woods. Of course she got lost. It was Bella. It was so dark. Suddenly Sam Uley was carrying her. He stood in Chief Swan's living room flanked by Jared and Paul._

Trey forced herself to calm down. She looked at the clock. It was the right time. Were these violent spells the visions actually coming to pass? There was only one way she could be sure. She bolted from the bathroom and downstairs. Her mother was at the grocery store. She couldn't believe her luck. She dialed Paul's cell. Ring…Ring… Ring…

"Hello?" a confused sounding rough voice answered.

"Paul?" she whispered.

"Trey," he stated painfully. Click.

"Paul? Paul!" she called, her voice cracking. She looked up. Her mother had apparently come home sooner than expected and unplugged the phone.

"No!"

"You know the rules Atreyu."

"You're evil! You're so completely demonic!" Trey whispered.

"I am looking out for-"

"Bullshit!" Trey snapped, spinning on her heel and running back up to her room. Sarah looked up from her book as Trey slammed the door and locked it.

"You keep doing that and she's going to have the door removed," was all she said.

* * *

Paul stalked away from the Swan's home. He'd changed into this… this monster and the bloodsuckers moved away. He was having a hard time holding his shape together. He sprinted into the woods. He was about to phase when his phone rang. Funny, he didn't remember putting it there. It must have been out of habit since the only people he currently talked to he could do so with his mind.

"Hello?" he answered roughly. He didn't recognize the number.

"Paul?" His breath caught in his throat, his chest burned.

"Trey," he said.

He knew that voice. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling that she was near, if only technologically. Click.

"Trey? Hello?"

He looked at the screen. Disconnected. Her psycho mother probably caught her. All sorts of situations raced through his mind. He felt the long shiver through his spine as he phased. So much for the phone…

Maybe it was better this way. He could never be with Trey again. His temper fits always got the better of him these days. He'd end up killing her. He was running. The speed washed away the self-pity. He allowed himself to savor the power, the ecstasy. He slid to a stop atop the diving cliff. He howled painfully and dropped to the ground.

* * *

It had been five long lonely months since Edward left Bella. Trey had seen Embry change. She'd taken to listening to her ipod, cranking up anything that was almost loud enough to drown out the Jared and Paul voices. Embry was new to her hallucinations. It was beginning to get a bit repetitive. Almost boring…if you could call a supernatural ability to see visions of giant werewolves and vampires boring.

She turned the radio as loud as she could stand in her new car. Her grandpa had loads of money saved up and bought her a Pontiac GTO. She barely had the heart to drive at all, let alone test the speed and abilities of the car.

When she got home, she sat on her bed, Secondhand Serenade blaring through her earbuds. A vision caught her off guard.

_The redhead woman. The pack was chasing her. The pack mind was synchronized, she could barely tell one voice from the next. The woman feigned toward the silver wolf, her wolf._

The vision changed.

_Bella was standing in the symmetrical meadow, a dark skinned vampire about to attack her. Sam voiced the order. The pack launched itself at the leech. He ran. They caught him. The scene was gruesome. They ripped him piece from piece, Jared phasing back to light the fire._

Trey gasped. She looked out at her car. She had to get back to Paul. She had to see that she was wrong before she went crazy. She was going; all that was left was to decide when.

* * *

Trey was woken by the vision of Jacob's change. She saw Bella all throughout his mind. She leapt up without consciously deciding to leave and packed her bag. She stashed it under her bed until she needed it.

* * *

It was more than twelve days before she eased out of the street and raced for the freeway. The catalyst? The vision in the meadow. It was so potent, she was sure it was a hundred percent real… minus the mythical creatures part. She pushed the car harder and faster than ever before. Wow. This thing could really fly.

She didn't know how long she'd been driving, only the number of times she'd stopped. That, and that the vision of the meadow had happened yesterday, just like the rest of her visions. She was coming into La Push. She sighed. She was home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love those lol... I'm glad you like the idea... I just hope I live up to your expectations. Like I said in this chapter, it was mostly repetitive, stuff we already know from New Moon and the things she's seen before keep repeating themselves, plus they're coaching Embry so their conversations are the same. That's why six or so months seem to pass so quickly! I hope you like it! Keep reviewing please!


	6. Chapter 6: Eyes on Fire

I do not own twilight

* * *

Trey sat in her car outside the Black's residence. She was conflicted. She wanted so badly to burst through that door and hug her best friend, but her fear that her visions were real held her firmly in place. She gritted her teeth. _There are_ _NO SUCH THINGS AS WEREWOLVES OR VAMPIRES!!!_ she mentally screamed at herself.

With that she kicked open her door and charged forward. Billy answered the door.

"Er…Um… Hello Trey," he said, shell shocked, "He's not her-"

"Let me guess? With Sam and Jared and Paul and Embry?"

Billy blinked once. She'd been gone a good half a year and he knew for a fact no one had heard from her. How did she know?... Trey took that blink as confirmation. She sighed wearily.

"Can you just tell him I _really_ need to talk to him?"

Billy nodded slowly. She said goodbye shortly and returned to her car. She was shaking as she shut the car door more gently than she'd opened it. She drove slowly down to the store. Where could she go? She wasn't ready to face Paul yet.

She noticed the small house behind the store. Quil. His change hadn't happened yet, though it was inevitably coming. She decided to give it a try. She had recently decided that the "change" just meant they were joining "Team Hall-Monitors on Steroids".

When Quil answered the door, his face was a mask of surprise. She couldn't help herself. She launched herself at him. Quil went rigid as she hugged him. He blinked twice. She pulled back and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey buddy," she said.

"Er… nice car," he responded. They busted out laughing at the awkwardness.

It was easy to hang out with Quil. They walked down the road and talked. She told him about her mom going effing nuts, he avoided the subject of what all was new here. She'd have to try a direct approach.

"Q, I know something is going with Jake. Embry too…" He stopped abruptly.

"How do you know that?" he asked shakily. She snapped her mouth closed and turned to keep walking.

"I just do." He sighed.

"Alright, yeah, something's up. They've been avoiding me. I don't know… I keep wondering what I did to them, but then I see them running around with Sam and Jared and Paul… Oh yeah, in case you didn't know, your boyfriend is Sam's big buddy now too." She winced at the confirmation.

"Is he?" Quil nodded.

"He was the first. Before Jake and Embry… we were at the store and those three showed up. I popped off that I was surprised he was taking it so hard you'd left. I said I figured he'd have moved on by now… He… He showed his teeth and Sam held him back. It was bizarre."

She nodded. Nothing he said was a surprise. It was exactly as she feared. She sighed. What would they be like when she saw them? Would they be the same as the visions? Cold and distant… hiding something?

* * *

"Guess who stopped by today?" Billy casually said, reading his paper. Jake snapped around, the pack looked from Billy to Jake and back.

"Bella?"

"Nope," Billy answered, "Trey's back in town."

Paul began to shake. Jake turned and looked wide-eyed at him. Sam forced Paul outside. No. Not now. He still wasn't safe for her! He wouldn't be able to see her. He couldn't hold her…couldn't even run his fingers through her satiny hair. She haunted his dreams… she was so close… and yet she was farther from his grasp than ever before.

* * *

Trey pulled up at her old house. Her father was home. She all but ran. When he opened the door she burst into tears and hugged him. Jim began to cry as he held his daughter.

"D-Daddy," was all she could manage.

"Shhh… Baby what are you doing here? Your mother's called a million times."

"Daddy, don't make me go back there, please. This is my home. I can't stand it."

The phone rang. He made Trey sit and went to answer it. It was her mother again. Yes she was here; no he wasn't sending her back. She was old enough to decide for herself, and she chose home. He would take her to court if he had to his baby wanted to be home she would be. Trey breathed a sigh of relief as her father informed her that her belongings would be shipped from her grandparents' home and she could keep the car. Her transfer slips should be in before Monday. She'd be back to her old life shortly. Negative three friends and the only guy she'd ever loved.

* * *

Trey slept dreamlessly that night, until something woke her. She was being watched. She eased to the window and looked out. Nothing. She couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

Paul sat, the silver wolf, just outside Trey's line of vision. He saw movement. He bolted. She couldn't see him like this. She couldn't see him period. He let out a piercing howl of agony.

* * *

The lone wolf howl gave Trey chills. She could see the trees flashing past. Paul was running. _I'll only hurt her. I could kill her. I don't have enough control. She can never know…_ She shivered.

* * *

When she started back to school, as she expected, the boys were nowhere to be seen. She went through the motions, walking to class and eating lunch with Quil. It wasn't until after lunch that she crashed into a pretty girl her age.

"Omigod! I'm sorry! I keep _doing_ that!" Trey said. It was true. The poor Janitor would never be the same after her collision with him. She was beginning to think she needed insurance to walk the halls.

"Its fine," the girl said as Trey helped her up, "I'm Kim."

"Trey." They ended up having their next class together so they walked that way.

"Hey didn't you date Paul Hunter over the summer? I thought you moved."

"Um," Trey said quietly, "Yeah…long story." They were friends from that moment on.

* * *

Other than the fact that Quil and Kim partially filled the void left by Paul and Jacob, the week was uneventful. The "normal" voices she heard said the same things. It was now the second week of March. Quil and Kim had been at her house nearly every day. Jake nor Paul made an appearance.

"You know," Quil said quietly beside her, "You shouldn't expect them to be back any time soon. They come and go as they please. Truancy is _obviously_ not an issue for them. The tribe elders exalt them for some odd reason."

They were headed to the cafeteria where Kim would join them. Trey wasn't aware Quil knew her so well. She hated that instantly. When would he start to notice the strange way she acted when she heard the visions? Or when they actually happened? Then she'd lose the only old friend she had left. Said friend elbowed her and smiled.

"Cheer up, beautiful. Its almost the weekend." She smiled sadly. Oh yay…

* * *

The weekend wasn't all it cracked up to be. She and Quil and Kim had hung out in her living room watching movies. Since Quil picked them, mostly they consisted of action movies. Adrenaline. Good stuff. She and Kim laughed morbidly at the obviously fake deaths and such, therefore causing Quil to pout.

"You two have _no_ sense of appreciation for great action movies," he huffed.

This sent them into a fit of giggles. Trey realized that she genuinely liked their company. Even if she was missing Jake and Paul more every second, she could make due until they decided that they were of the human species, not the jackass.

* * *

Monday, everything changed. When she and Quil drove up to the school, there were four very familiar boys standing under the shade of an oak out front. Trey automatically picked Paul from the bunch, though how she did, she didn't know, because at first glance they all favored one another remarkably. She opened her mouth to call to them. Quil put a cautioning hand on her arm. It was clear that he didn't want her feelings hurt when they avoided her like they avoided him.

As if on cue, Jared gestured to them and mumbled something, but the other two didn't even turn. She swallowed the painful lump in her throat at the rejection. Quil pursed his lips and pulled her in for a one armed hug as they walked.

"How much longer can it last?" he whispered. She snorted.

"Sam's been a psycho for what? A year now?"

* * *

It was the most difficult thing Paul had to do to not turn when Jared indicated Trey approaching the school. Jake shook his head sadly. He couldn't even imagine what Paul felt. He was having a hard time avoiding Bella, and she was just his best friend. When they were in wolf form, his pain was almost unbearable to witness. He truly loved her. That in and of itself was amazing at his age.

They'd concluded together that pretending she didn't exist would help matters. It would be easier if they made her hate them. If only it was that easy.

* * *

Friday, the boys were at school again. Trey was alone in the hall, ditching class, head covered in her black hoodie. It was a completely uncharacteristic move, but hey what was normal anymore. Every day the boys were there it became harder on her to stay away. Quil had already claimed her free time that evening. Kim agreed. They were having another movie night. But it was Kim's turn to pick the movies. Thank god. Thanks to Kim, they would probably be watching romantic comedy or tear jerking love stories rather than fake gory action movies.

Something rounded the corner and crashed into her. She fell to the floor, cracking her head on the tile.

"Damn it!" she muttered, rubbing her head.

"Trey?" a familiar voice whispered. That was Paul's voice. She jerked at her hood and hair to get it out of her face and sit up to face him. He was already gone. The double doors slammed shut at the end of the corridor. Trey resisted the urge to growl.

* * *

She'd been completely right… Kim had brought two of the sappiest movies ever made: The Notebook and Titanic… Apparently Kim had a crush on Leonardo DiCaprio. Ew. Pearl Harbor, too though… not a bad choice. Trey politely kept her comments to herself. Kim motioned to her from the kitchen as Quil popped in the first one. Of course he picked Pearl Harbor.

"I brought those to prove a point," she whispered conspiratorially. Trey frowned a little. Kim looked exasperated.

"Quil's gonna cry. I'll bet you anything."

Trey had to smile, even if she was unsure. Quil was a pretty tough guy in her experience. He _did_, however, have a big heart… sometimes… when it suited him. Kim returned with the popcorn and chips, Trey with the sodas. They settled in.

Trey stared at the screen, not really watching. She heard a sniff beside her. Kim was tearing up. Wow… she'd missed everything… Danny was making his dying speech. That _was_ sad… She heard another sniff. They were all leaned up against the couch, Trey in the middle. Kim looked over at her with tear filled eyes and smiled sheepishly. She heard another sniff.

"Kim," she huffed, "Stop that sniffing! I can't even hear!"

Kim looked at her strangely. Realization dawned on them as their gaze snapped to Quil. His face was drawn up determinedly. There were tears brimming his eyes, but he was forcing them not to fall.

"Quil!" Trey squealed as she laid her head on his shoulder in an effort not to laugh.

"Shut up!" he said through gritted teeth.

Kim grinned triumphantly. Titanic wasn't as entertaining, since Quil had gotten it out of his system and sat sullen on his side. The Notebook was the best, though. Trey had actually cried, herself. Quil was like their big teddy bear now. He _hated_ that.

Trey smiled through the tears as they continued to tease him. He pushed them off as they pretended to fawn over him, sending them into hysterical giggles. Trey sat up abruptly. _Some_one had been watching them. They couldn't see specifics, only shapes and the movies they were watching. This someone didn't like very much that she was watching romance movies with Quil Ateara. She narrowed her eyes. Well if he cared so much he would stop being a douche bag and come talk to her. It was then that it occurred to her that he was too proud.

* * *

She made the decision to go to him…to Paul. She snuck out that night after her friends had left and parked her car in the shadow of a tree in his yard. She saw his mustang. It looked a little neglected. Something definitely wasn't right.

_"THIS is my baby."_

She knew his parents weren't home. Good. She wasn't going to jail tonight. She stalked up to the tree next to the balcony and climbed up. She broke into his room and sat in the computer chair across from the French doors. He had to come home sometime.

* * *

Paul loped across the yard. He froze mid-stride and turned. The pale blue GTO smelled so strongly of Trey that he gasped. She was here.

He climbed the tree effortlessly, following her scent. He burst through the doors. She woke with a start. He stared unblinkingly for a full minute before taking a step back.

Trey rose. Lowering her hood, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Paul's breathing was labored. His eyes glazed over. He felt the gravity between them increase tenfold. It was all he could do not to snatch her up and kiss her like he never had before. He took another step back. He had imprinted on her. No. Now he was even more dangerous to her. She stepped forward. He leapt from the railing into the yard.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" she insisted loudly.

Before she realized what she was doing, she vaulted over the railing as well. To both of their surprise, she landed nimbly on the balls of her feet. Weird, she thought.

"Y-You have to stay away," Paul said furiously, "Its not safe." With that, he wheeled and ran for the woods. Trey was more angry than hurt.

* * *

It was the eleventh. Trey woke to an extremely potent vision.

_Bella was banging on Jake's door. Billy answered, she stepped around him and slammed open Jake's bedroom door. He was asleep. He was so peaceful, almost childlike._

Ugh. It was still dark. Couldn't this crazy stalker wait until a decent hour to bother people? At least she let Jake sleep. Trey knew for a fact that he was utterly exhausted. The vision faded. She dozed back off. A couple of hours later, she was wakened by another vision. Damn that Bella, she'd kill her herself.

_Bella knew about the wolves. She was horrified, not because she of what they were, but because she thought they were killing people. In fact, Jake informed her, they were protecting people from vampires. The redhead was after Bella. Jake led her to the truck. They went to meet the others. When they came into sight, Bella cringed behind Jake. Paul erupted in anger. He phased. How could it be okay for Jake to tell Bella? How could it be possible that he could be so near her? It wasn't fair! Jake phased and attacked._

Trey gasped and cringed. That bitch. Her best friend and the one she loved were trying to rip each other to shreds over her. Trey fought the urge to run to find them. She dressed. Another vision.

_The redhead was testing the wolves. She didn't want to fight them._

That was _it_. The last straw. She ran out to her car and cranked it angrily. She spun out onto the highway and sped toward Emily's. That's where Bella was. That's where Paul was going. She followed the map in her head to the tiny gray house down the winding lane.

Getting out, she slammed her car door and rapped on the door roughly. The woman that answered was strikingly beautiful, even with the scars that Trey knew came from a certain big black wolf. No. No that was a metaphor. She had been mauled by a bear. She shook her head and looked into Emily's concerned eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry," she said pleadingly, "You don't know me, but I know that you're Emily Young and that you're engaged to Sam… Uley," she tacked on. She'd seen Sam so many times in her visions that she'd begun to forget that she didn't actually know the man.

"And I KNOW PAUL'S IN THERE!" she shouted past Emily.

Paul rose and glanced at Sam. He nodded either in consent or encouragement, Trey figured on both. Emily was a little taken aback as he stalked past her. Trey spun and followed him. He led her into the woods, hidden from the views of the rest of the pack.

"Yes?" he said shortly.

"Tell me," was all she replied.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so she found her way back to Paul... Any ideas on what's coming next? I promise its good... or my sister and I think so... she's like my editor sorta... all chapters go through her before posting! Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: House of Wolves

I do not own Twilight

* * *

Paul was trembling. He was grinding his teeth. This wasn't her Paul. This was the new Paul she'd seen in her visions. She grew visibly more angry as well.

"Tell. You. _What_?" he snapped.

"I _know_ something's going on Paul! I can see it in your eyes right now! I keep seeing…" Honesty would be best, even if he hated her, he might open up.

"I've been having dreams and visions since before I turned sixteen. I see you all the time! And Sam. And Jake. And Embry. And Jared. I see you as yourselves. I see you as _wolves_. Huge _wolves_! I know its some kind of metaphor, but I want to know for _what_! _Damn_ it Paul!"

His trembling increased. He shut his eyes. She knew. She would hate him forever. How could she love a monster like him?

"I've seen other things," she continued desperately, "A red haired woman…" She shivered.

"The Cullens. And that helpless little _thing_ in Emily's kitchen! I need to know what's really going on! For my own _sanity_! I know you said stay away, I know you don't want to be with me-"

"That's a lie!" he snarled.

"Is it?"

"Yes-"

"Then what the HELL IS GOING ON!!!" she yelled.

A deep shiver trembled down Paul's entire body. He fought the phase that was coming. Trey instinctually took a step back.

"Is it drugs?! Are you a dopehead now?!" she continued, "You _have_ to tell me!"

"You want to know?" he snapped.

They were unaware that the rest of the pack was now emerging into their little arena. She heard the ever familiar ripping sound as Paul phased. He was so close. His teeth snapped angrily. Jake and Sam rushed forward, but they weren't fast enough the large silver wolf attacked.

* * *

Jake and Sam phased as the other two raced to Trey's side. The wolves positioned themselves between Paul and Trey. He was reeling. He'd done exactly what he never wanted to do. She was going to turn out just like Emily. He couldn't live with himself. Jared lifted Trey to her feet. There was blood everywhere. Her face was a mask of disbelief and rage. Emily was almost tearful as she relived the origin of her scars. Bella was unconsciously hiding next to the doorframe. The blood was causing her to feel faint.

"You. Bit. Me!" Trey snarled.

Everyone turned to her, shocked. Her injuries weren't what they'd thought. She _did_, in fact, have gashes across her face, and a nasty chunk missing out of her forehead, and marks covering her arms and torso where her shirt was torn to shreds, but the blood had stopped almost instantaneously. The wounds were visibly beginning to close as she stood there.

She started toward the silver wolf and launched into attack. Apparently with visions and such come suicidal tendencies.

Trey punched the Paul-wolf in the nose as hard as she could. Something cracked. He shook his head violently from side to side whimpering and howling in pain.

"You. Ass. Hole," she growled as Jared held her back in awe. Sam and Jake looked at each other. Trey heard them.

"Wha-"

"How the-"

"GOD DAMN IT! THAT SHIT HURT! WHAT KIND OF PSYCHO HAS SHE TURNED INTO! I THINK ITS BROKEN!" That was Paul. He was pawing his nose.

"You bit me _first_!" Trey huffed. The wolves froze. The only sound was Paul's whimpering. The whole pack turned and stared at her.

"WHAT?!" she roared. No one moved.

* * *

After the excitement, the boys were fully clothed again; Trey was wearing a T-shirt of Emily's. Jake stuck close to Bella's side. Trey continued to shoot glares in her direction. Bella retreated to a corner. Trey grumbled on about her not belonging here and it was her fault about the red headed vampire coming around.

Her wounds were scarcely scars now. Paul, however, looked worse. His injuries were more sever than hers. His eyes were black and his nose had been broken. Sam had had to hold him down for Emily to set it right while it healed. It had been decided that apparently Trey had some of the special attributes that the wolves had.

Embry and Jake were doing impressions of the whole ordeal. The entire pack, save Sam and Paul roared with laughter. Trey even smiled a little. Paul was sulking at the table.

"Well," Trey snapped, "You should learn to control your temper."

This set off another wave of laughter. Paul narrowed his eyes before launching himself at the other three. Jared tripped Jake and leapt out the back door, followed by Embry.

"OUTSIDE!" Sam yelled, fighting the amusement.

"Alright," Paul said, tossing Jake out the door and tackling him before they hit the ground.

Emily laughed. Bella tried her best to disappear as Trey eyed her hatefully again. Bella then followed Emily out into the back yard to watch Paul mauling the others in human form.

"You know," Sam said seriously, "You're probably the only person he could've imprinted on." Trey was confused.

"Imprinted?"

"Er… guess you didn't make it that far… Imprinting is how we find our soulmate. Its a bond of complete and total devotion. There's nothing we wouldn't do for our Imprints...There are no secrets between us and our imprints. Not that he could keep anything from you now, you've 'seen' just about everything." He tapped his temple. Sam intensely looked at Trey again.

"If it had been anybody else, he would have killed them today. You're built for him. Its not every day a volatile werewolf finds a basically indestructible woman that will put up with his shit."

She smiled as she followed him outside. Jake was brushing a strand back from Bella's face. Trey resisted the urge to growl, herself. Paul turned and smiled that smile… _her_ smile… right before Embry and Jared sneak attacked him. She laughed at that. He broke free.

"You think that's funny?"

She nodded. He sauntered up to her.

"Close your eyes." She narrowed them instead.

"Nope. I'm not playing that game anymore." His bruising was gone. He pouted.

"Go play with your brothers," she said with a laugh.

He grinned deviously and began to stalk Jake as he and Bella walked down a wooded path. Jared and Embry fell in at his flanks. Boys, boys, boys. She turned to face Emily. Sam was looking at her in a way that Trey had only seen once. That was the way Paul used to look at her. Huh. She supposed she already knew that he was her soulmate. How odd. Emily sent Sam off to see what all the snarling and snapping in the woods was about. Trey knew that the stalking party had caught Jake off guard. That horrible squealing sound? She grinned hatefully. That was Bella screeching because it scared her. Emily sighed.

"Well, lets go get them some more clothes, yeah?"

"They're going to need them…"

* * *

Billy's face was blank as the pack stood before him, Trey in tow. He blinked once… twice… three times, before he sighed.

"I guess I should have known before… when you knew who Jacob was with…You two always did have to do everything together…" Trey smiled a little.

"Will she change?" Paul asked quietly. He squeezed her hand gently. Billy shrugged.

"I don't know, Paul. I just don't know."

"Well then why-"

"The only thing I can figure, Sam, is that she is descended from a Shaman. I've heard of such, but only a few. They're very rare in our tribe."

Trey sighed. Finally! An explanation. It _was_ an inherited madness. She smiled. She wasn't actually insane; her boyfriend _was _a giant wolf. The Cullens _were_ vampires, but "not the bad kind" according to Bella. She snorted at that thought. The only good bloodsucker was a burned one as far as she was concerned. Her visions were all true. She went rigid. They'd been right so far, no change at all. Then that meant the redhead… Even through her elevated temperature she felt cold.

* * *

Paul walked her to the door. He held her close. He smelled her hair. He memorized every tiny detail of her face. He smiled.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

She did so. Paul kissed her forehead. He kissed her eyelids. He kissed the tip of her nose. He kissed her cheeks. When she was least expected it, he kissed her full on, making her knees weak. She gripped his shoulders as he lifted her in his arms. She never wanted to let him go. He set her on her feet.

She looked up at him. He almost whimpered as she opened the door. When she disappeared, he turned and skulked toward the woods.

"Hey!" she whispered. He spun around and started trembling with excitement. He reminded her of a puppy waiting to play fetch or something.

"Well, come on," she whispered. His face lit up as he climbed quickly onto the roof and into her window.

"Graceful," she whispered.

He crushed her against him. They tripped their way backwards to her bed. Trey felt tingly all over. She was light headed from the passion of the kiss. She grazed her nails down Paul's back causing him to pull back and shudder. The fire in his dark eyes would have scared her if she didn't know what it meant.

He kissed her more demandingly and balanced himself above her with one arm and tugged at her shirt with the other. She was breathless at the sensation of his skin against hers. The fire on fire effect was a heady thing.

"Are you _sure_?" he whispered against her lips.

"Aren't you?" she retorted.

Talk was cheap. They had better things to do. Both of them were shaking now. Clothes flew in ever direction. He looked her in the eye right before... a wolf howled right outside.

"No!" she whispered furiously.

"Damn it, Sam!" Paul snarled.

He leapt from the bed and pulled his ripped up shorts back on. He cast a longing look at Trey who was fuming, sitting straight up in her bed. He kissed her blistering forehead before he leapt from the window and disappeared into the trees. Trey could see that it wasn't Sam. It was Jared. Paul phased and tried his best to mortally wound his best friend. She also heard the barking laughs as Jake and Embry joined the group. Oh they would pay!

* * *

It had been decided that Bella would be staying on the reservation as much as possible. Trey loathed the fact and steered clear of anywhere Bella would be except Emily's. She and Emily had a strange bond... It must be the whole imprinting thing…That day, four days after Paul attacked her, Bella was following Emily around. Emily clearly didn't mind, and Trey tried to be charitable. If only for Emily's benefit… as she'd already noticed, being inside the head of four volatile werewolves twenty four hours a day, you inherited their anger issues.

Emily was outside with Bella, weeding the garden. Trey had volunteered to help cook from now on. She was shredding potatoes for hash browns. When they walked in the door. Trey literally snarled at Bella. Emily narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"Sorry, Bella," Trey grudgingly said. Bella nodded but looked a little frightened.

"I'm inside their head, all hours of the day," she tried again at Emily's second look, "They rub off you know?" Bella gave a small smile.

"Be_have_, you two, I've got to go to the store for a second, that's definitely not going to be enough potatoes, and I've only got two gallons of milk left…" Bella looked pleadingly at her as she left.

"Um…So…" she said awkwardly. Trey glanced up at her.

"Yes?" she said, a little too sweetly.

"Jake talks a lot about you…" Trey smirked.

"Well, we've been best friends for like ever… He's like my brother."

"That's nice. You and Emily have a lot in common huh?"

Trey nodded as she got back to shredding the potatoes a little more roughly than was necessary.

"I guess, its just easy being around you guys. I suppose we're all wolf girls now…"

Trey stopped grating again momentarily. The comment had shaken her. Bella was not a wolf girl. Bella was a vampire girl. The enemy. Bella would never belong with Emily or herself. The crack of the plastic rim and the ripping of the metal from the grater was a reality check. The potato was ruined. Trey's little temper tantrum had cost her the easy button for shredding the potatoes. She automatically wished the gooey mess that was in her had was Bella's head. _Be nice_, she scolded herself.

"I thought you ran with vampires?" she asked bluntly.

Bella gasped. She unwittingly grabbed her chest. Pain. Trey could read it all over her face. She had done it again. Trey was taken back to that vision of Bella in the woods. She felt a little remorseful.

"I'm sorry-"

"Its fine, I… its hard to talk about. The…_Cullens_… they were like my family." Trey eyed the girl across from her.

"You really loved him didn't you? Edward?" Bella swallowed hard.

"Yes," she mouthed.

"Okay, look, I won't bring it up anymore… But know this, Bella Swan. I've seen glimpses of Jake's future. I know what you're going to do to him. Once you see it yourself you'll understand why I can't like you like Emily does. I've seen the depth of your deception." Bella looked crestfallen as their small breakthrough ended abruptly.

"I may not be able to like you like Emily," she said in attempt to smooth things over, "But I _will_ _TRY_ to give it my best effort… It's the most I think I can ask of myself."

Trey remained silent the rest of the time Emily was gone. Bella as well. Emily eyed Trey when she returned. Trey shrugged and mouthed "what?". Emily motioned to the knife she was having to use, slowing progress. Trey smiled guiltily. She held up the mangled grater and tried to look apologetic. Emily was stunned. She shook her head incredulously.

About that time, they picked up the pace, and Bella helped them cook. Between the three of them, they were able to whip up enough food for about twenty-five people. The boys were close. There were yips and the sounds of wrestling coming from the back yard. Sam entered and looked at Emily in that way that made Trey smile. She looked at Bella. The girl had paled and looked a little faint. Trey found a new emotion for Bella. She felt pity.

* * *

Trey woke with a start. Paul, who had taken to sleeping in her room after patrols, jumped as she sat up. He reached for her. She hadn't even been aware that he'd snuck in the past three nights until she woke up. A vision.

_Bella was lonely. The pain was creeping back in Jake's absence. She eyed the cliffs. She found her path out to the half moon precipice that the wolves all jumped from. She leapt in the air and crashed into the water. There was a rip tide; she was sucked under. Jacob barely reached her in time. He laid her on the beach and beat the life back into her. Sam left him and went back to the hospital. Jake took Bella back to his house._

Trey gasped. That stupid crazy bitch. Did Jake know that she only did these reckless things because she heard Edward's voice? She looked outside. Paul noticed too.

"I'm late for patrol."

Go figure, the one day they could've finished what they started, and she was asleep when he got there. Not to mention, they overslept. Wait. That vision was very vivid. It had happened.

"Paul…" she whispered. Paul looked up.

"Harry…Harry Clearwater…"

She dressed quickly and rushed downstairs, not stopping at the front door. Paul sprinted after her.

"Trey!"

She kept running. She ran through the woods to Jake's house. Billy's truck was there. Sam was pushing him up to the house. The look on his face said it all. Harry Clearwater had passed away.

A vision wracked her again. She was at Billy's house with the rest of the pack, minus Jared.

_Bella watched Jake disappear into the darkness. She was going inside even after Jake smelled a leech. Just because she recognized the car. Alice Cullen had arrived._

Trey was so angry that she let herself out the back door. She'd felt sorry for that girl. The vampires were back. Her mind was reeling as Jake burst into the clearing. He looked broken. Trey caught him in her arms and hugged him close. He knew she knew. After a moment he broke free.

"I have to report."

They were back. The Cullens. Bella was one of them again. The enemy, just as Trey always knew she would be. She had hurt Jacob beyond belief. Trey wished that she wouldn't be in major trouble with the rest of them if she killed her. The lines were drawn. She stood on one side with her wolves, Bella on the other with her vampires. Just as she'd told herself before. She was going to marry Edward Cullen. Then the treaty would be broken. She would be turned into one of _them_. Trey smiled heartlessly. Then, Sam would give the order. Then, maybe the vampires would be extinguished for good. She could only hope.

* * *

A/N: I hope this works for ya'll!!! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and all that good stuff! Keep 'em coming!


	8. Chapter 8: What I've Done

I do not own Twilight

* * *

It had been very near two months since Trey had seen Bella Swan. She had to smile at that thought. Every time she thought that she was very near trying to befriend the girl, bile rose in her throat. She gagged dramatically at her thoughts. She saw the boys looking at her strangely. Emily shook a finger at her. Sometimes she swore Emily could read her mind. She grinned. Paul got up and rinsed his own plate. Trey feigned surprise. He popped her teasingly on the cheek. She put him in a headlock.

"How many times do I have to tell you two?" Sam asked, indicating the back door with his thumb.

Trey narrowed her eyes menacingly and released Paul, who was grinning. She pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at Sam. Everyone had to laugh at that. Paul put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Sam had become like a big brother to her. They had spats such as this often.

What else have you missed? Oh… Quil, Leah, and Seth had joined the pack, just as Trey had seen. Her new friend Kim had become something more, at least to Jared. That's right, he imprinted. So there were three of them now. Three wolf girls. Kim was due at Emily's at any moment. Something to do with school. The boys, minus Sam, had finally returned to school, thank goodness. Life on the rez was good. Minus, of course, the whole hunt for the redhead, who they now knew was Victoria.

Kim walked through the door as Paul and Jake tumbled to the ground right in front of her. It all happened so quickly. One second, Kim was standing in the living room shocked by the spectacle the boys were making, the next, she was on the ground harboring the same expression. Trey helped her up and jerked her back as Jared launched himself at the other two. Sam frowned and kicked them all out the still open front door. Emily shook her head. Quil and Embry just crammed their mouths full of food and tried to look innocent.

In truth, they had dared Jake to mention something to Paul about the time he kissed Trey. It seemed so long ago now, but they knew it made Paul's blood boil. He hadn't ruined half as many clothes lately, however. Trey eyed the guilty two. She, Emily and Kim walked out front to see what the whooping and screeching commotion was. Sam had turned the water hose on the culprits. Looking at each other, the wolf girls burst out laughing.

Their laughter soon turned to squeals as the three wolves overpowered Sam and drenched both him and the girls. The drive became muddy. Trey slipped knocking Kim into Emily and they all piled up in a heap of mud and giggles. Sam was rolling with laughter, Paul was doubled over, Jake was howling and Jared couldn't catch his breath. This was quite the entertaining predicament. Trey hurled a handful of gooey mud, splattering it across both Jake and Paul. Kim squealed loudly as Jared came rushing up to block their retaliation.

Sam saw that the trajectory of Paul's projectile would include a path way to close to Emily and reached out, yanking a his leg out from under him. Paul skidded in the gooey mess that was the yard. There was no way Trey's car would move now. It was a good price. Heartfelt laughter was a wonderful change to the worry and anxiety her current visions brought. Ninety-nine percent of them were about Victoria. When everyone was sufficiently dirty and soaked, Emily called a truce.

"_None_ of you will go anywhere near my house until you are properly hosed off!"

Sam gently sprayed her off so she could retrieve towels for the rest of them. Paul was still smiling as he pulled Trey in close, resting his hands on her hips. He kissed her gently. He kissed the tip of her nose. They were in their own moment. No one else existed except the two of them. The two of them and the jet of freezing water that drenched them all over again, that is. Well, she was sufficiently clean now. There was that. Paul glared in the direction of the hose. Jake grinned slyly.

"You know she likes it better when you give her some tongue right?"

Paul launched himself at his brother. Trey crossed her arms and didn't try to intervene. He deserved it. They disappeared around the house. Two sharp ripping noises and snarling and growling indicated that they had phased. Great. Sam shook his head and looked skyward for assistance. Jared was gently wiping the mud flecks from Kim's face. Emily had just returned with the towels and opened her mouth to ask what happened.

A loud crash resounded. Trey winced. That could _not_ be good. Sam threw his hands up in defeat.

"I. Give. Up," he muttered as he and Emily went back inside. Kim smiled at her friend.

"Why does Paul react like that?"

"What would Jared do in his place?"

"Ah. I see your point," she said thoughtfully.

"Jake only does it because he's easy to piss off. And Jake's so pissed off about the Vamp Tramp that he goes looking for a fight."

Kim laughed shortly. She'd heard all this before. At the same time she couldn't deny it. Jake had become increasingly obnoxious as he realized that Bella had made her choice. He'd even tried to pick a fight with Sam once. Paul was the only one who continued to comply. He would have ended the problem weeks ago, but Sam had this strange aversion to inter-pack murder… So he settled for taking a bite out of him whenever possible.

They dried as much as possible and sprinted to Emily's guest room where they kept clean clothes. You never know what's going to happen around a wolf pack. They returned to the kitchen. Emily was furiously stirring the batter. Whatever the boys had done must be pretty bad this time. Leah was standing at the window smirking.

As Trey approached the window she saw why. Sam was standing beside Seth watching the other five pick up the yard.

"What was demolished this time?"

"You know how Em's been wanting a new shed?" Trey nodded.

"Well, she's getting it. And at the labor and expense of Paul Hunter, Jacob Black, Jared Burns, Embry Call and Quil Ateara." Trey shook her head.

"Sorry, Em."

"Its not _that _big of a deal. They're boys. Boys with raging hormones and bodies too powerful for their minds," she said roughly, "Sam shouldn't make them do that." Leah huffed.

"Its not like he issued an injunction. They know they did wrong and they're going to fix it." Emily looked drolly at her cousin.

"That's not the point."

Trey smirked. It was nice to see Leah could put on a convincing front. She could literally feel Leah's pain. They had become friends quickly. She smiled at Paul, who looked like a sullen child forced to pick up his room. His eyes kept darting toward Jake. Jake was mumbling something, but she couldn't tell exactly what. Suddenly Paul chucked a particularly heavy metal something at the back of Jake's head. There were several loud noises at once and the whole pack, minus Leah, was in a brawl. Emily calmly put down her spoon. Trey and Leah looked curiously at her wondering what she was going to do to them. She shook her head.

"Never a dull moment," she said as she burst out laughing.

* * *

Trey sat on the chair, hot chocolate in hand, staring out the window. Paul was on patrol again tonight. The only light besides the moon was an old nightlight in the plug-in on the counter. She allowed her carefree façade to fall. She was worried. She had a strange feeling about tonight. She could see Jake, Quil and Embry patrolling. Paul, Jared, and Sam took the inner perimeter. She didn't even hear Emily as she padded into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"You can see them right now, can't you?" Trey nodded and stared out into the woods.

"Are they alright?" Emily whispered, letting her tough mask fall.

She was just as afraid as Trey. Trey broke her concentration and looked at the other woman. Emily gave her a sheepish smile.

"Em, they'll be fi- oh!" she tensed. Emily bit her lip.

"Jake, Quil and Embry! They found a new trail. Less than fifteen minutes old… Sam's asking them to wait…" She continued, her eyes unfocused. She gripped her cup.

"Jake's mind is filled with images of _Bella_," she spat, "No! Jake you idiot! Sam said wait! He's going after that red haired leech. What the hell are you thinking Jake?!"

Emily was listening intently. Trey was quiet for a good ten minutes as Jake trailed Victoria.

"He lost her," she whispered, "She crossed the boundary line before they could catch her. They're spreading out along the line… they want her to come back so they can ambush her…"

"What are _they_ doing?" she snarled, "The _Cullens_. They chased the red headed one back across the boundary line. Cowards."

"Sam and Jared and Paul have caught up with her!"

Emily wasn't breathing. The glass in Trey's hands began to crack.

"Jake and the others are trying to catch up to Sam's group… The redhead knows the boundary line! Look at her she's running right down it!" Emily swallowed hard. Trey's eyes narrowed.

"_They_ are just right across. Ugh they're too close..," she said in disgust, "The whole effing coven. Looks like a couple are missing though… Edward… that little fortune teller… the leader's wife… They're not with them. Its distracting."

"No! You filthy evil blood sucking leech!" Trey shouted, crushing the coffee cup and spilling the contents down herself. She was standing now. Her hands were twitching.

"The big one… Emmett… he made a swipe, he missed, worthless mother fu- Paul don't! He almost took out Paul! Paul's focus is broken he sprang, but he missed too…" Her expression turned amused.

"Haha, Emmett just lumped back across the line… Damn right… Paul stay on your side… R-Rosalie… that blonde bitch, she's getting territorial. I'll kill that- Paul calm down. Sam… Good, he's falling back to Paul's flanks… Jake too."

Emily stopped the mopping up of hot chocolate to look up at Trey. Sam was face to face with vampires. She forced herself to remain calm. He had been born for this. He would be fine.

"The blonde one, the male, he and the leader are joining the rest. Sam's ordering the others to keep on the trail. Three against four, Sam? The leader's talking. Sam's phasing. Paul doesn't trust them… The leader… Carlisle… He's trying to get them calm, to get them back on the trail… Sam's not gonna have that. That blonde male… He's doing that weird mood control thing Bella told us about. They're calm, but they don't want to be."

"They've agreed… The redhead is priority… Ha! Those arrogant parasites! _They're _giving _us_ our own boundary. Too late now. She's gone…She's hit the cliffs just north of Makah county… That's right where the boundary line follows the coast… She's in the water again… Too bad Bella's not on the beach" (this earned her a smack from Emily) "Ha! No _way_ are you getting on our land bloodsucker! Haha! You tell 'em baby. Neither of them have permission, Sam's orders… Its over… they're heading back…"

She came out of her trance and Emily tossed a rag to her. Trey looked confused. Emily indicated her mess. Trey bit her lip.

"I'm no better than the boys, am I?"

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Trey. Although I think it'll be the last time. I'm not so excited that Sam came that close. I'm sure you've seen it much worse. I don't know how you do it. Its enough to wonder and not know… Does it frighten you to know that you'll see Paul die before anyone else? It bothers Sam…"

Trey said goodnight and went to change. It _did_ frighten her. More than she could ever voice. But she had to trust the pack. That was her only option. She took comfort in the knowledge that she'd wake up to Paul's fiery arms around her.

* * *

It was almost a week later that Trey's little Bella-free bubble burst. She and Paul had been walking on the beach, seeking some peace. She knew before they approached who the figures were moving toward them. She lost all control of her temper. That traitorous bitch was back here. What the hell was Jacob Black thinking? She ran with the _enemy_. She'd made her choice. A choice, in Trey's opinion, that there would be no going back on. Seeing her approach, Jake glanced at Bella.

"Heads up, Trey's pissed about the whole Paul almost being attacked thing… Here she comes…"

Bella drew herself up to full height. She would hear her out and explain that Emmet wasn't a bad vampire; he was on the same side as Jake and the others. Jake looked at Bella's determined face and Trey's enraged one. Oh, this would not be pretty if he let it get out of hand.

"What do you think _you're_ doing here?" Trey snarled. Paul stood half in front of her, his hand on her chest keeping her at a safe distance.

"Visiting my best friend," Bella said simply. Trey scoffed.

"Oh? _Now_ he's your best friend? What'd those leeches send you here to try and make peace after their fuck up the other night?!" Bella shook her head, at a loss for words.

"They don't know I'm here… Well, I'm sure they do by now, but they're not going to break the treaty…"

"HA!" Trey spat, "Because they know they'll lose any even battle! Its really funny to me that you claim Jake as your best friend now. When its _convenient_ for you, Bella Swan! How long has he waited to hear from you? You should thank whatever God you pray to that he cares so much about you. You're nothing but a traitorous bitch!"

"I-"

"All this has happened because of you! If you had never come here, let alone gotten involved with the vampires that redhead wouldn't be killing people around here that most of us have known for years!"

"I didn't-"

"If I had my way, you'd be tied up in the middle of the woods waiting on that redheaded bitch to come and get you. And then I'd make sure she killed you before I killed her. You have no idea what I've seen you do! You're totally and completely selfish! So why don't you run on back to your murderous little family and let them kill you so open season can begin!"

Bella stared at the enraged girl in front of her. Trey was itching to lay hands on her, but knew she'd kill her if she did. It didn't seem like a bad deal for a moment there. She glanced at Jake. Trey was right. Bella was selfish. But she was too selfish to let Jake go.

"I'll go when Jake tells me to…or when I decide to… not before."

"Got that from your leech boyfriend did you?!" Trey snapped.

"Trey!" Jake roared. This was not how he'd envisioned his first day back with Bella.

"WHAT?! You know what I've seen! And _still_ you don't care! Well think about this Jake: there's more than just _you_ involved in this now! Your brothers are preparing to die because of that bitch!"

"I shouldn't have-"

"Damn right you shouldn't have come here! You've counted yourself among the _enemy_! And not so quietly I might add. You've chosen your side leech-lover so why don't you get back to it!" _Sam was coming…Great…_

"Because you're the only one who doesn't want me here…" Bella said quietly.

Trey broke Paul's hold on her. She dove for Bella's throat. She'd strangle the life out of her, then the Cullens would attack and the wolves would destroy them. All problems solved, everything goes back to normal. It all came to one conclusion: Kill Bella Swan.

What Trey forgot to factor in was Jacob Black. He threw himself in front of Bella and caught her mid leap. She began to hit every inch of him she could, she was satisfied with the loud crack as his nose broke. Paul phased. Bella tripped and fell back. She disentangled herself from Jake, who was trembling.

Trey's eyes flashed as she glared at Bella. She realized that this reaction was her connection to the wolves. Its what any one of them would have said or done could they hold their form through a temper fit like that. There she was… helpless and there for the maiming. Trey couldn't bring herself to harm her. She felt it again. A wave of pity. Bella was pathetic. She shook her head.

Against her instincts, she ran through the woods. She heard the ripping of Jake phasing and the fight that ensued. Paul was defending his imprint. She really _really_ hoped he got a mouthful of Jake. She forced herself away from the instinct to kill. She wasn't a wolf. She was like a … wolf…whisperer… or whatever. She didn't have the excuse the boys did. If Jake or Paul did it, it was because they lost control. If she did it, no matter how justified, she was a lunatic.

She could feel Sam and Jake in pursuit.

_"Run, Trey, run as fast and as hard as you can and get to him. You have to trust me okay?" She nodded as he slightly shook her. His hands were trembling, their temperature burning her skin. As she took off she heard a sharp ripping noise followed by the loudest most fearsome growl she'd ever heard._

No! The vision was more potent than ever before. She stopped.

_The lithe human girl was poised to defend herself at any movement. She jerked her head left and right. The wolves held this one on a pedestal. It was almost as if she were one of them. Killing her would be a devastating blow. The redhead smiled from the tree. The human girl spun and looked directly at her._

Trey gasped as she stared at Victoria. Victoria grinned coldly. She was perched atop one of the trees. Trey's breathing became more labored. She was cold with fear. This was it. You know that question everyone asks? Does it make it easier to know when and how you're going to die? Fuck no! Trey mentally spat. She could already feel the burning lungs, the adrenaline of the fight to come and the razor sharp teeth sinking into her flesh. Trey stared down her murderer. She wouldn't close her eyes. As quickly as she'd appeared, the vampire was gone. Trey wheeled in every direction, but couldn't get a read on her again. She began to shake.

Jake and Sam whooshed past her. They wheeled. Sam could smell the vampire. She was near. He growled deeply. Jake came running back into view in human form.

"Run, Trey, run as fast and as hard as you can and get to Paul. You have to trust me okay?"

She nodded as he slightly shook her. His hands were trembling, their temperature burning her skin. As she took off she heard a sharp ripping noise followed by the loudest most fearsome growl she'd heard yet.

She felt the burning she was expecting, the fear of what followed. She came into a clearing and tripped up, catching herself and kept running. Paul was running toward her as hard as he could in wolf form. He leapt over her, positioning her behind him as he crouched to spring staring in the direction she came. She cowered on the ground. Paul was eerily still. She heard a low snarl behind her and spun, still crouched to investigate.

The rest of the wolves fanned out, surrounding Trey. She was in such major trouble. Apparently they had found the vampire. And she was the only one who couldn't phase.

"Paul!" she whispered breathlessly.

She turned back around. Victoria had come after her after all. She was moving quickly as Jake and Sam chased her into the clearing. Paul started toward the psychotic woman. Trey was terrified by the enraged beast before her. He was powerful. Deadly. That image would be burned into her memory for all eternity… if she survived this that was. The woman smiled evilly. Paul growled fiercely. Trey felt faint. He began to circle. The woman grinned at the challenge.

She began a complicated dance. Even Trey could see that they had her. She was trying to confuse them. To make them trip up. The wolves leapt at her from every direction. Someone did trip up. She somehow slid past them all, including Paul. Unlike in her dream, Trey realized exactly what was happening when she was lifted off the ground. The woman's teeth didn't hurt at first when they sank into her exposed neck. She screamed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it so far! Keep reviewing!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Anthem of the Angels

I don't own twilight...

* * *

Victoria smiled at the biggest gray wolf. Wiggling her fingers in a villainous goodbye, she dropped the human girl to the ground. She was gone.

Paul tried to phase; he couldn't hold himself together. Trey fell to her knees as if in slow motion. She fell backward onto the ground. The blood flowed freely, turning the dead-looking grass crimson. No one could force themselves back into human form. She was dying. Vampire venom was fatally poisonous to the wolves. They assumed it was for her as well. Seeing as her wound was still open, they were right.

Sam couldn't bear the pain Paul was feeling. It was as if he was losing Emily. Paul shook and snarled and rolled, trying to force himself out of wolf form. Everyone's eyes were on Trey. Her heartbeat was already weak from the loss of blood. Jake's head was filled with Bella and her funny scar. The scar where… she'd been by a vampire.

Sam wheeled without an explanation and darted from the clearing. Paul was still writhing from the effort to transform into a human. He couldn't calm himself. Jacob looked at him.

"PAUL! She needs you…"

Paul immediately stopped writhing and started breathing deeply. He could feel the calm. He closed his eyes. He remembered her smile. He remembered the first time he kissed her. He remembered that she needed him to be calm now. She needed him to be human. He had to hold her now. Even it would be for the last time. He owed her that much.

He could feel his bones began to shift. The monster retracted itself into his human form. He'd done it. Quil had already gnawed the strap holding his ripped sweats and brought them over to Paul.

Paul was unaware that he'd even taken them. He was unaware of anything other than his soulmate was dying before his eyes. He was trembling, fighting off the phase. He knelt beside her and cradled her to his chest.

"P-Paul…" she whispered.

Her breathing was labored. The venom was spreading. Slowly, though. Paul saw tiny clear droplets dripping onto her face. He was crying. She was still losing blood. He ripped the hem off her shirt and pressed the wad to her wound. That slowed it a little. What would he do without her?

* * *

Sam knew they were there, right across the boundary line. He raced as fast as his wolf form would take him. _There!_ He skidded to a stop. Phasing and adorning his ripped jeans shorts, he called out.

"Cullen!" he roared, "C-Carlisle!"

He nearly choked on the word. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. It went against every rule they'd ever made. Paul would have to be restrained. There was absolutely no way around _that_. As he was working out the details in his mind, the good doctor (note the sarcasm) appeared.

"What is it?" he asked quickly.

It was obvious that he thought one of two things: Bella had been hurt, or one of his had broken the treaty.

"I … I can _not_ believe I'm saying the words… I need your help." The doctor didn't even blink.

"What can I do?"

* * *

Trey stared up at the darkening sky. She felt cold. She looked at Paul for minutes at a time. He was so broken. How could she have been so stupid? How could she do this to him? She'd just thrown herself back into his life and now she was leaving again. Funny how it was never by her own choosing.

Dying wasn't as painful as she imagined. It was almost peaceful. If only it wasn't for Paul's broken face. Or the agonizing pain the wolves felt for the loss of one of their own. Jake was beside himself. He _blamed_ himself. If he'd made Bella go home… If only they hadn't seen each other on the beach.

"Hey," she said hoarsely, "Jake it's not your fault. I've seen this coming for a long time."

Paul looked up shocked. The wolves were startled.

"You _what_?" She smiled weakly.

"I didn't want you to worry… I figured I'd be safe as long as you were protecting me… I shouldn't have been so stupid…" She was fading. The bleeding was slowing. Her heart was slowing… What were they going to do?

* * *

Sam, in wolf form, was going against every instinct he had leading a bloodsucker _toward_ Trey. But then, it was against his instincts to let her die without trying something… Carlisle was fast… he'd give the "old man" that. They were nearly there. He issued an injunction just before they broke the tree cover. Carlisle was not to be touched.

Paul felt the weight of the command though he wasn't exactly sure what the order was. The wolves snarled and fought against it. Their instincts were telling them something, and they'd heard Sam's order. Paul did a double take as Sam burst through the trees with Carlisle.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE SAM?!" he roared. He stood, lifting Trey in one smooth motion. Sam phased.

"It's the only way to help her Paul," he replied calmly.

Paul began to tremble. Trey was fighting the darkness that was threatening to consume her. She was delusional. She didn't really understand the events unfolding. The words she needed to say were in the front of her mind. She didn't know _why_ she needed to say them, or what they even meant, but she knew Paul needed to hear them.

"Paul," she whispered weakly, "I don't think he'll hurt me… And look at it this way, if he kills me, its open season…"

"This… You want me to let this happen?" She opened her mouth to answer but settled for nodding instead. Paul blinked. He walked toward Sam slowly.

"If she dies its on _you_ now, big _brother_," he snarled before shifting his gaze to Carlisle, "You better pray that you're really here to help, because if you kill her, I will go after every person or bloodsucker you love and I _will_ destroy them." He placed Trey in Sam's waiting arms. Her head lolled, her eyes were closed. He squeezed his eyes shut and kissed her gently.

"I'm going to help her Paul," the doctor said quietly. Paul growled. He couldn't make himself back away.

"Get him out of here," Sam ordered.

Another injunction… Paul shivered violently. Jake came forward and pushed him with his head. Paul knocked him away. Jake growled. Seth, Leah, and Quil stepped in. Between the three of them, they managed to drag him from the clearing, even after he phased and fought back. Jake, Jared and Embry hid themselves just out of sight.

Sam set Trey on the ground gently. Carlisle came forward. Sam couldn't stop the snarl from erupting through his lips. Carlisle placed an icy hand on his shoulder.

"I know how hard this must be for you Sam, but I am going to get her blood clean and then we'll need somewhere we can get her a transfusion… a hospital-"

"Her temperature… we run a bit higher than 98.6…" Carlisle nodded.

"Do you know what her blood type is?" Trey came through enough to answer him.

"O negative…" Carlisle's eyes lit up as he continued to work.

"She's the same blood type as Bella." Sam snorted.

"I wouldn't mention that to her when she wakes up… She has this… She. _Hates_. Bella."

Carlisle gave him a sideways glance. He seemed amused.

"Look, you're not going to like this, but I have enough blood stocked up at my house, you know, in case Bella… well, being _Bella_…"

Sam nodded but balked from the thought. Trey strapped up to some table in a vampire's house? Uh-uh, he didn't think so. Paul would like it even less. A snarl escaped his lips as Carlisle began to suck the poison out. But that was nothing compared to the racket that resounded from the brush.

"Paul's not going to let that happen," Sam said, trying to control his trembling. Carlisle looked up. He wiped the blood from his face with a disgusted look. Sam tilted his head a little at that.

"Her blood is clean, but Sam, her pulse is very weak. Can you get her to my hospital?"

"Her temp-"

"I'll tell them it's a special case," Carlisle said gently, "No one else will examine her or take her vitals. As per our agreement, my coven nor Bella will know what happened, only Edward can read minds…" Sam nodded and picked up the unconscious Trey.

"Thank you," he muttered. Carlisle nodded and darted toward his home. Sam began to run as smoothly as possible. He broke through the trees somewhere close to the beach. Paul's car was there. He'd have to forgive him for this.

* * *

Trey felt the strange sensation of her blood being pulled from her body as Carlisle drank the venom out. She tried to focus on that rather than the fact that she was standing in a snowy clearing. The snowflakes clung to her hair. She looked down. She was wearing some sort of white leather get-up like you see in those paintings of Native American women. She frowned. This was _weird_. You'd think she'd be used to weird, but there were still things that surprised her. Was she dead?

"No, Atreyu, you're not dead," a deep voice said. Trey jumped. She hadn't noticed the other people in the clearing.

"Who are you?"

"I am your ancestor," he said.

She stared on, not realizing that her mouth was hanging open until a particularly large snowflake fell on her tongue. She snapped it shut.

"I'm going to send you back. But, I have to give you some advice first. Not many people get a second chance at life. Make the best of it. And be sure to thank that doctor. It was more strain than he'll ever show not to finish you off." Trey balked.

"And Atreyu? Pick your enemies well. And your friends wisely." _Damn cryptic messages._

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_ Trey could hear the monitors. Her eyes fluttered open. The room was blindingly white, the medical equipment was make the most annoying racket. The doctor was attending her. Trey did a double take.

"Oh _crap_!" she said exasperatedly. Carlisle eyed her amusedly.

"What is it? Are you hurting anywhere?" She shook her head and put her face in her hands.

"No, I'm dead. The only way Paul, or any of the others, would let _you_ so close to me was if I wasn't alive anymore. Crap Crap Crap. Damn cryptic lying ancestor imaginary guy. I freaking died anyway," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. The doctor smiled.

"You're not dead."

"What everybody gets to lie to me now? I can handle it you know…" He chuckled again.

"No, you're not dead, Ms. Summers. You're in the hospital." She looked at him drolly.

"Right, and you're St. Peter, are you?"

He shook his head and exited the room. She looked around. Her neck felt funny. She ran a hand over the place where she'd been bitten. It was healed. Huh. So you have scars in the afterlife… that was interesting. The doctor reemerged followed by three very big, very dark figures. Great, were they taking her to hell? Was this just purgatory?

The figures moved closer. They weren't dark. The room was just so damn bright. She recognized the bright smile on the biggest one.

"Hey, Jake… What are you doing here?" He looked quizzically at Carlisle, who shook his head.

"She thinks she's dead." Jake looked incredulously at her.

"Trey? What have they been drugging you with?" Sam asked. She laughed. Even in death, they were the same. Hang on… why were they here? Had the Cullens attacked? Were they dead?

"Are you dead too?"

The three of them laughed morbidly. She recognized the third laugh. Her eyes immediately sought Paul. He looked weary. She reached for him wordlessly. He took her hand and sat on the bed. She stared at him for a moment.

"You're not dead, Trey," he said. She gave him a disbelieving look. He sighed impatiently and looked at the doctor.

"It could take a few days…" Paul nodded.

"I'll leave you now," Carlisle said.

"Us too," Sam said, steering Jake from the room.

"Hey Doc?" Trey said. When Carlisle turned, she continued.

"Thanks for trying anyway. I know that was hard to do." Carlisle smiled again. She was very amusing this one.

"Tell you what, Ms. Summers, when you finally realize you're not dead and in purgatory, thank me again."

* * *

A/N: Omigod! Sorry it took so long for this chapter but my computer's been effing nuts! Thank GOD I already had the whole thing written! Anyways one more chapter after this one and then the playlist and we're done with part one... I promise there IS a sequel but I haven't had much time to work on it yet... seeing as the computer is tempermental and such... Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10: Not Quite Paradise

I don't own Twilight...

* * *

"Are you _sure_ I'm not dead?" Trey asked. Paul looked to the ceiling for assistance.

"No! You're not _dead_! You very nearly were… if it hadn't been for the bl… _Carlisle_…"

Trey could hear the pain in that second statement. She honestly didn't believe she was dead anymore. Paul was just so much fun to mess with. She decided she'd had enough fun with him for right now. She grinned innocently.

"You-You were acting?! This whole time?!"

"No, I really didn't believe it for the first few… hours…" she replied sheepishly. Paul looked at her incredulously.

"Hours?" he said shortly, "You've been in here for four days!"

"Well its not like I was teasing _everyone_… Just you…"

* * *

It had been a chore at first to remove Paul from the room for Carlisle to tend to Trey. When he had finally realized that every time the doctor had emerged Trey had been perfectly fine, no blood missing, no wounds, he'd resorted to a quiet snarl or two when asked to leave. He was waiting somewhere right outside, his protective instinct too powerful to ignore. Trey involuntarily flinched when Carlisle drew near. He smiled compassionately.

"I know how hard it must be for you to trust me, Ms. Summers," he said, almost sadly, "You and your… friends… have been warned for generations about my kind… You've been taught that we are the enemy… In retrospect, I know that this prejudice is well rooted, considering the… _appetites_… of others like us… I still hope that one day maybe we can trust each other…"

Trey watched as the angelic doctor drew blood and checked her fluids. As he had promised, no other hospital employee had entered the room… not even once.

"You told me that when I believed I was alive I should thank you again… I've forgotten until now. The way I understand it, I wouldn't be alive had you not been so close. And I know that what you had to do" (she shivered at the thought) "must have been extremely difficult for you. It would have been easy for you to let me die. Given the history between our… families… you should have laughed in Sam's face. But instead, you followed him. It could have been a trap, but you still came. Why?" Carlisle looked at her curiously.

"Because it is my job to save lives. It could have been an ambush, yes, but I trusted that Sam was every bit as honorable as I imagined. If I had left you there to die, knowing that only a vampire could save you… or rather only _I_ could… it would have haunted me for the rest of my existence."

Trey smiled. This wasn't the monster she'd imagined. He was anything but. His level of control amazed her. She couldn't help but feel respect for someone who could push a need as strong as his was for human blood aside to save the lives of his proverbial food source.

"Thank you," she whispered wholeheartedly. She would always look at him in this new light. _Choose your enemies well, and your friends wisely…_ Could she make herself look at the man before her as a friend? Carlisle looked nearly shocked at the gratitude. He smiled warmly, nodded, and exited the room without another word.

* * *

Carlisle had finally released her, even though she'd been fine in twenty-four hours. He had wanted to monitor her and make sure the venom had no after effects on them that weren't currently known. She had this feeling that she was little more than a science project. Paul walked her toward the parking lot protectively. Trey resisted the urge to roll her eyes and push him away. She knew Carlisle wouldn't let anything happen to her… especially not at the hands of his family. She gasped.

Paul's car was sitting just outside. The driver's window had been thoroughly shattered; there were a couple of dents on either side and some paint swapping had definitely been an issue. She looked at him. He looked almost sick at the sight, but it wasn't the first time he'd seen the damage.

"Sam," was all he snarled.

Trey eyed the car cautiously. This was obviously a result of her near death and Sam rushing her to the hospital. For all intents and purposes, this was her fault. She swallowed hard.

"Its nothing big," Paul said at the sight of her remorseful face, "Just cosmetic stuff. I haven't really had a chance to get it in the shop… I just couldn't leave you alone with that… doctor," he amended quickly seeing her expression change to a warning.

She let him open the door and place her inside. They headed home. Trey rubbed her hand over the place where she'd been bitten. There was a scar. Carlisle had said it was a side effect of the venom being poisonous to the wolves. It was cold. Now she and Bella had more in common than ever. Ugh. Who'd have ever thought she'd admit something like that? That didn't excuse the fact, however, that they were different in the decisions that they had made. Or rather _would_ make. She felt anger flare in her heart as she remembered that if it weren't for Bella, none of this would have happened. No. She wasn't ready to forgive that fact just yet.

* * *

The day was surprisingly bright for La Push. Trey sat on the diving cliff, arms wrapped around her bent knees, staring out into the ocean. The salty wind felt good against her skin. It was hard to believe that it had been almost a year since she'd leapt from this precipice. Before the visions… before the wolves… before Paul. In a way she almost wished that it was back that way again… _almost_…

As soon as she'd thought it, she immediately took it back. She wouldn't change a thing… except maybe her near death experience… Paul was on patrol, with the rest. She could see them. Paul still had his anger problems… oh boy did he… he and Jake fought at least twice a week now… He had phased to close to Trey one day, which had earned him a decent beating. The other wolves, minus Sam, loved to see Trey and Paul fight. And given that her anger fed from his, this was often enough to keep them entertained. It was a strange love they had… they'd literally be trying to rip out each other's throats and the next moment they were kissing and making up. It was insanely bipolar.

She smiled. No. She wouldn't change a thing. She saw him before he broke the tree cover behind her. He trotted up and lay down beside her. She looked over at the silver wolf. She could see the devotion and adoration he felt, and she knew that was why he hadn't phased back. She reached out and ran her hands through the silver fur. It was like Paul. It was satiny soft, but coarse enough. She smiled at the thought. Then she realized it. As much as they'd been through, she'd never told him. Neither had he. Paul noticed the shift in her mood. He lifted himself to his feet and went into the woods nearby and phased. She was staring out over the water again when he pulled her up.

"What is it?" he asked softly. She looked a little sheepish.

"I was just thinking… After everything we've been through… All the times we were almost taken from each other… I've never once told you…" Paul's mouth turned up slightly at the corners.

"Well, you sorta did…"

"If you're referring to Jacob Black telling you for me that doesn't count!" He laughed.

"You don't have to tell me, Trey… I know you better than you know yourself… I know what you feel when you feel it…"

"I love you," she said looking into his obsidian eyes. He brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"I love _you_."

They looked out over the water and held each other. She could see so much coming their way… so many bad things… so many good… She could only hope that they would all survive. But then, that's another story all together.

* * *

A/N: That's the end! Of THIS particular era in the story... there's a whole second part that I have barely started on... just not feeling inspired... But anyways hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it!


	11. Playlist

Chapter 1: The Good Life

The Good Life- Three Days Grace

Fake It- Seether

There She Goes- Sixpence None the Richer

Chapter 2: Waking Up In Vegas

Waking Up In Vegas- Katy Perry

Count Me In- Framing Hanley

Chapter 3: Vampires Will Never Hurt You

First Date- Blink 182

Vampires Will Never Hurt You- My Chemical Romance

Chapter 4: How I Disappear

Dreams- The Cranberries

How I Disappear- My Chemical Romance

Chapter 5: Thunder

Thunder- Boys Like Girls

Alone In This Bed- Framing Hanley

Going Home- Daughtry

Chapter 6: Eyes on Fire

I Miss You- Blink 182

Eyes on Fire- Blue Foundation

Decode- Paramore

Chapter 7: House of Wolves

Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace

House of Wolves- My Chemical Romance

Pure Love- Zucchero/ The Cranberries

Chapter 8: What I've Done

Today- Smashing Pumpkins

What I've Done- Linkin Park

Chapter 9: Anthem of The Angels

Anthem of the Angels- Breaking Benjamin

Chapter 10: Not Quite Paradise

New Divide- Linkin Park

Not Quite Paradise- Bliss


End file.
